THE MAGIC SCHOOL
by Lee Glance
Summary: Well, yes. This is about Valkyrie and the others going to a school. SO ORIGINAL. But anyway, I'm bad at summarys. The story is better. I think. LET'S START THE JOURNEY.
1. The start

**Yep, they are in a magic school. SO ORIGINAL, RIGHT?**

 **Anyway, this academy was made by Gordon, so he owns it, but he isn't the principal or anything like that, he just owns the school. So he isn't there all the time.**

 **I don't own any of the charachters(or some I do, but you'll figure out wich ones i mean later), they belong to The God Of Writing, Derek Landy.**

 **Well, let's see how this goes.**

Valkyrie Cain was going to a school. A school with magic. That her uncle made. _This is going to be SO fun,_ she thought, faking exctiment.

There was nothing wrong with the school, but Stephanie knew there would be other people. Other people in her age. People she probably wouldn't be friends with. She wasn't good at making friends.

But she couldn't help but feel excitment when she walked up the station to the train. She had always wanted to go in the school. A school where you don't have to hide your powers? Sounds amazing.

Valkyrie just hoped nobosy would get to know she was the niece of Gordon. Or that her dad was a grand mage. Her mom was a doctor in the Sanctuary. Valkyrie thought it would be weird if somebody knew this. So she would keep it a secret as long as she could.

Valkyrie walked on the station, trying to find the number 17 on the train. There was different sections in the train, with 10 people in each section. The same sections would share a corridor in the school were they were sleeping. So whoever would be in the same section in the train as Valkyrie, would be in the same corridoor later on. She wondered who was going to share the same section as her.

Valkyrie had gotten new clothes for the school. A new training set, who she already loved and some new, normal clothes. She had packed it with her and just had her ordinary clothes on. She was wearing dark blue jeans, with black training shoes. She had a dark red T-shirt and a black jacket. She had her hair released, so you could see how long it really was.

Valkyrie knew she looked good, but she didn't really care. She had never really cared about how people saw her and just wore whatever she liked. Often she wore jeans and a T-shirt or her training set. She never reallly wore dresses or skirts, because she didn't like to wear it. She liked clothes she felt comfortable in and she didn't care what other said. And, you can't wear a dress when you are always traing on magic.

Valkyrie looked at the train. Number 14. She was soon at number 17. She slowed down, she didn't have to hurry and looked around while she walked. She saw people everywhere, some in groups and some alone or just two. Some with families. Valkyrie had said she could get here by herself, so her parents didn't come. Her parents had seemed relived when she said this, because they didn't really have the time to do it. She did a grimace. They always worked.

Valkyrie looked to her right and saw a group of people that was laughing. She didn't think much of them, her eyes had just glanced over them, because she had seen one of them had a ridicoulus hair. She saw the boy with ridicoulous hair and glanced at the other people. She didn't really think much of them, but she noticied another boy that had scars everywhere on his face. Then she saw another boy with dark brown hair and green eyes that also seemed to look around at people. For a moment, both at them looked at eachother, before Valkyrie walked on. She didnt think twice about the boy and the other ones in the group Why would she? So she continued, glaring at people she saw looking at her.

 _Great, I'm already scaring people away._ Valkyrie thought. She looked up and saw number 17 on the train. Finally. She pressed a button to the right of the door and walked in when the door opened. Her eyes got wide when she looked around. This section was big and the walls was dark green. There was two tables with seats to sit around them, but there was some seats that was a bit from the tables. She sat in one of the seats that wasn't around the table, knowing that probably the other people would want to sit there. She noticied two doors, one behind her and one in front of her that was going to the other sections. She could hear people from the section infront of her. She sighed.

Valkyrie opened up her small bag. Her other, bigger bag was already on the train, but somewhere else. Everyone got to leave their bags in the same place. Probably because the sections on the train would be to small if everyone had a big bag on the train.

In Valkyries small bag she had one of her uncles books, her mobile and some headphones. She plugged them in the phone and started spotify. She realaxed when she heard "Fire N Golden" by Bea Miller started. She took her feet up to the seat next to her and leaned against the window. The window was tinted so none could see in. Valkyrie closed her eyes and let her head rest against the window. She didn't sleep. She was just relaxing and listening at the music. It went a couple of minutes and "Just One Yesterday" by FOB had just started, when she heard the door open. She didn't open her eyes. She heard laughing and somebody that was talking. Then she heard somebody say something and the others that had came into the section got a little bit quiet. Valkyrie could hear when they sat down and when they continued on talking. She pretended to be asleep. She couldn't hear anything they said because of the music, but she didn't care. Valkyrie felt when the train suddenly started to move, before a voice started to speak.

"Welcome everybody. I hope you will enjoy your time in The Rose School. We will be there at 20.15. If you want something to eat, go up the stairs that will be outside your section and there will be a cafeteria on the train. I hope you will have a great time." Silence. Valkyrie had turned down the volym on her phone to hear what the voice said. She turned it on again. She didn't think anyone in the section saw her doing it. Valkyrie noticied she was actually really tired. She hadn't been able to sleep this night, because of a stupid nightmare. She fell asleep to the sound from "This Is Gospel" by P!ATD.

Valkyrie woke up when a big crash could be heard. She got up, looking around in consusion, before remebering where she was. She looked at the group of people around the tables and realized it was the group of people she had seen before. She sat straighter up and took her headphones off and tried to see what had happened.

"FLETCHER! THAT WAS MY SWORD!" Valkyrie looked at a long girl with blonde, curly hair that was standing up, facing the guy with the ridicoulus hair. Beside him, there was a sword, that he pobably had dropped. He quickly picked it up and put in a holder that was against the wall. The blonde girl slowly sat down, beside the guy with scars. Valkyrie took a look at the others. She saw the guy from before that had looked at her. Beside him, there was a guy that looked bored. He had Long black hair. Beside him, a brownhaired guy was sitting that played cards with another guy, a short, a little bit fat guy that was blonde. On the other table, A guy with brown hair that had massive muscles sat and talked to Fletcher. Beside them there was a beautiful girl that had long, black hair. She was painting her nails.

Valkyrie sat up and looked at her mobile to see what time it was. 15.28. Valkyrie did a small grimace. She had slept for about two and a half hour. Only about 5 to go. She looked up again, annoyed over being woken up. She still had her feets on the other seat and was still leaning against the window. She reached down to her bag and took up Gordons book. She straighten up and glanced at the others again, only to realize most of them was staring at her.

"What?" She asked, one of her eyebrows raised. They looked away and Valkyrie started to read her book.

 _Great. Now they will think I'm a jerk._

Valkyrie read. She noticied that it was getting darker outside and the lamps in the train suddenly turned on. She could hear the others but ignored them. She continued on reading.

BANG! Something hard hit Valkyrie on her leg. She opened her eyes and realized she must have fallen asleep again.  
Valkyrie looked up and saw that a shoe had been thrown at her leg. She stared at the others, where Fletcher and Tanith stood up again. They must have fought Valkyrie thought. She could see a shoe in Fletchers hand that looked like the one that had been thrown at her. Her eyes got small. She was tired, hungry and annoyed and now somebody had thrown a shoe at her. She didn't care if it was an accident. Valkyrie sat up, picking up the shoe. She could see how the others looked at her. Then, before anyone could react, she threw the shoe back at Fletcher and used air to make it hit him harder. The shoe hit Fletcher in his face and he stumbled back. Before anyone said anything or did anything, Valkyrie got up with her bag and opened the door behind her. She glanced back a fast time and looked at the boy with green eyes again and realized that he was already looking at her, before she went out of the section and started to walk upstairs to the cafeteria. To her relief, there was only some few people there.

The cafeteria had plenty of tables and seats. Valkyrie walked up to the counter and asked for a sandwich and a coca-cola. The food didn't cost anything in the train, it was just the candy that cost something. When Valkyrie had gotten the food, she sat down at a table next to a window. She looked outside while eating. It was raining.

 _Well, now they will definetley not talk to me._ Valkyrie thought for herself. She sighed. She had already known that it wouldn't go well with the other people, but she had hoped she didn't do anything to the people in her sections. See how well that went.

Valkyrie sighed again. She was already done with her food, but she didn't want to go back to the section. She decided to stay up in the cafeteria and read again, before remebering that she had left it downstairs, because she hadn't laid it back in the bag. She sighed and took out her phone and headphones instead. Valkyrie looked at the clock. 16:37. Great. Still some hours left. She sighed again, before putting on her headphones. She leaned back at the seat when "Gravity" by ATC started to play. She looked outside, ignoring everyone.

A small bump made Valkyrie look at the table. She frowned when she saw her book on the table. She looked up and saw the green eyed guy standing next to the table.

"You forgot your book."he said. His voice was soft like velvet. Valkyrie raised her eyebrow.

"Well, thanks, I guess." she said. The boy sat down.

"Actually, I should thank you. You gave me an accuse to go away from the other." he said. Valkyrie frowned.

"Why do you want to get away from the other guys?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Well, many different things. Probably the main thing to get away from Fletcher. He wanted to say sorry to you. By the way, nice shoot. You don't know how many of us that wants to hit him." Valkyrie laughed.

"Seriously? Is he so irritating?" She asked. The boy nodded, making a grimace.

"If he wasn't Taniths cousin we wouldn't talk to him." Valkyrie frowned.

"Who is Tanith? The blonde girl or the one with black hair?" she asked.

"The blonde one. They can't stand eachother, like you noticied." Valkyrie nooded.

"I'm Skulggery Pleasant by the way." the boy said and smiled. Valkyrie smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Skulduggery. My name is Valkyrie Cain."

 **Well, it's a start.**

 **The chapters will probably come between 1 day to 2 weeks. I don't really know.**

 **Do you guys want somebody to be in the story?**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Meeting the rest

**I just wanted to say, I won't do a disclaimer in every chapter. I think you guys get it when I have said it twice.**

 **I don't own the characters, just some, but you will figure out which ones I mean later.**

 **LET'S CONTINUE WITH THIS REALLY "ORGINAL" STORY, SHALL WE?**

"So, I guess you're an elemental, like me." Skulduggery said. Valkyrie and Skulduggery was still in the cafeteria. The clock was now 19:13. Valkyrie raised one of her eyebrows and Skulduggery noticied that she looked uncomfortable.

"Well, yes. How did you know?" she asked. Skulduggery shrugged.

"Well, that shoe almost broke Fletchers nose. I guessed you used air to make it hit him harder." he said. Valkyrie didn't even react, she just answered.

"So he almost broke his nose? Good. Maybe that will learn him to not throw things at people." Skulduggery chuckled.

"Well, you also threw a shoe at him." He said. Valkyrie shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"It was selfdefence." Skuluggery raised one of his eyebrows. Now when Valkyrie had started to talk to him, she thought he was pretty funny. But he had an ego bigger than mars.

"Selfdefence?" he asked sceptically. Valkyrie laughed.

"You don't know how many people that I have hit. That was just my reflex. If somebody hits me, I hit back. So easy is it." Skulduggery shook his head.

"I think you just want to hit people, if I'm right?" he asked, tilting his head. Valkyrie laughed again.

"Well, true, in some way. If the person is an idiot, then it's more likeley I will hit him/she." She said and yawned. She was _still_ tired.

"Then you're not going to like the rest. They're all pretty much idiots. Well, except China, Shudder and Ghastly. Especially not China. Don't mess with her, by the way. I promise you will regret it." Valkyrie frowned and Skulduggery realized she didn't know who was who.

"You don't know them right?" Skulduggery asked and Valkyrie nooded. Skulduggery stood up. "Well, we're in the same section. You will have to meet them." He said, looking at her. She sighed, but didn't get up.

"You know that everyone is pretty happy that you threw Fletchers shoe at him? He had been talking about his stupid hair for ages and wouldn't shut up. He hasn't said much after you hit him, to everyones relief." Valkyrie laughed and rolled her eyes. She ignored Skulduggerys hand and got up. She put her book in her bag with her mobile and headphones. Skulduggery nooded at her bag.

"Are you a fan of Gordon Edgley?" he asked. Valkyrie shrugged.

"I like his books." she said. Skulduggery nooded.

"Who can't?" he said.

They walked down the stairs and got outside their section. They heard laughter and talking inside. Then, they heard somebody scream. Skulduggery sighed, before opening, only to quickly jump out from the door. Valkyrie also jumped out of the way when he did it and saw a chair flying through the air, hitting the other door. Both Skulduggery and Valkyrie looked into their section.

Tanith sat on the ceiling and Valkyrie noticied that all of her clothes was made out of leather. Under her, the brown haired guy that had played cards stood, looking up to Tanith. The guy with muscles was standing against the wall, looking annoyed.

"Who threw the chair?" Skulduggery asked. He was holding the chair and walked in. Valkyrie got in after him.

"Erskine." Tanith said, ponting at the brownhaired guy. He shook his head and ponted at the guy with muscles.

"Dexter." he said. The guy with muscles shook his head and pointed at the brownhaired guy.

"Erskine." The guy they called Erskine faked looking hurt.

"How can you say that? It's really mean." he did a sad face.

"Says the guy that tried to hit me with a chair." Tanith said. The guy with scars laughed from his seat. Erskine glared at him. At this point, Tanith had noticied that Valkyrie also had gone in and she jumped down from the ceiling, while doing a backflip on the way. She landed in front of Valkyrie and Skulduggery and Valkyrie raised one of her eyebrows. Tanith laughed.

"Hi! My name is Tanith Low and you are...?" she asked. Valkyrie stared at her for a moment.

"Valkyrie Cain." She said. Tanith nooded and thought for a moment.

"You're my friend now." Tanith decided and turned around.

"HEY! FLETCHER!" Fletcher twitched from his seat and turned to Tanith. He had a stupid look on his face and a bruise on his nose.

"What now?" he said grumpy.

"Say sorry to Valkyrie!" Fletcher frowned.

"Why?" he asked, looking confused. Tanith sighed.

"Because she is my new friend and you threw a shoe at her!" Everybody in the section looked at the two cousins, amused.

"So? She threw the shoe back in MY FACE!" He screamed back. Valkyrie raised one of her eyebrows.

"Yeah, because YOU THREW A SHOE AT HER FIRST!"

"IT WAS A MISTAKE!"

"SAY SORRY OR I'M GOING TO TELL YOUR MOM!" Fletcher made a horrified look.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE TANITH!" She smiled evil at him.

"OH TEST ME!" At this point, Skulduggery, the guy with muscles, Erskine and Valkyrie had walked around Tanith and Fletcher, who had gotten up and started throwing things at Tanith. They got to the two tables where the rest of the people sat, where the guy with muscles and Erskine sat down.

"Okay, ignore the two idiots back there." Skulduggery said and got two books in his backhead because of the comment. He frowned and turned around, looking at Tanith and Fletcher, before joining the fight. Valkyrie raised one of her eyebrows and shook her head, before turning to the rest of the people in the section. The guy with scars, which Valkyrie now noticed had tailored clothes on him, started to speak.

"Okay, while those idiots fight..." he quickly ducked when a candle was thrown in his way. "I didn't mean you, Tanith. I meant the two others." he said over his shoulder. He got another candle thrown his way and ducked again. He continued like it hadn't happened. "...We maybe should introduce ourself. You have obviously already talked to Skulduggery and being introduced to Tanith and Fletcher Renn (thanks for hitting him by the way). My name is Ghastly Bespoke and I'm an elemental." Ghastly smiled at him and Valkyrie smiled back.

"Just so you know, he got his scars by a curse that his mother got when she was pregnat. He always 'forgets' to say that." Tanith shouted from the fight. Ghastly rolled his eyes and pointed at the shorter guy that was a little bit fat with blonde hair.

"That is Sacaren Rue, an adept, but don't ask about his power. He will only say "I knows things"." Sacaren smirked at Valkyrie.

"Maybe I will tell you if you want, hottie." he said. Valkyrie raised one of her eyebrows, but didn't react more after that. Sacaren frowned and Ghastly laughed.

"Anyway," Ghastly said and pointed to the guy beside Sacaren, the one that looked bored and had long hair. He looked a little bit older than the others, but not that much. "That is Anton Shudder and is also an adept, having a gist. Call him Shudder; everybody does that." Shudder smiled at Valkyrie, who smiled back. Ghastly continued.

"The guy there," he pointed over to the guy with muscles, "is Dexter Vex, also an adept that can throw energy." Dexter grinned at Valkyrie and Valkyrie smiled at him, before looking at the next person. Dexter frowned like Sacaren, confused over that Valkyrie didn't seem to think he was hot. Ghastly rolled his eyes seeing this, but ignored Dexter.

"That is Erskine Ravel, an elemental." Ghastly pointed at the brownhaired guy, "Just so you know, he is pretty stupid." Erskine did a grumpy face.

"I'M NOT STUPID!"

"YES YOU ARE!" they all heard Skulduggery back from the fight. Valkyrie glanced and saw Skulduggery barricading himself in a corner, while Tanith was on the ceiling, standing up and trying to hit Fletcer with a lamp, while Fletcher ran under her. Skulduggery threw things at the both of them. Ghastly raised one of his eyebrows at Erskine.

"You thought that all the cartoons on the child channel on TV was real, before we told you it was not." Erskine frowned and shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know?" he complained.

"Most if it was animated, Erskine." Shudder came in with this comment. Erskine looked at him confused.

"So?" Ghastly sighed, before ponting at the beautiful girl with black hair and Valkyrie noticed she had sigils on her body. "That is China Sorrow and she is an expert on runes and sigils. Also, she can make pretty much everyone to fall in love with her." China looked up from a book he read and smiled at Valkyrie. Valkyrie could feel the attraction that came from China, but she wasn't affected by it. She smiled at China, who had tilted her head.

"Well, seems like you're one of the few that can resist it." China said. She seemed to think for a moment. "Have you ever had your heart broken?" she asked. Valkyries stared at her, her face turning red.

"No." she said, looking at China with small eyes. China shrugged and continued on reading. Then Skulduggery and Tanith came beside Valkyrie, going to the tables and sitting there. Tanith sat at the right of Ghastly and kissed hm on the cheek and Skulduggery sat next to Shudder. Fletcher came after them and sat next to Erskine. He didn't look happy.

"I won." Tanith said, smiling victorius.

"NO YOU DIDN'T I WON." Fletcher complained. Skulduggery shook his head.

"Actually, I think Tanith won. If I hadn't given up so one of you would for the first time win in something, I would have won." Fletcher and Tanith glared at Skulduggery.

"Not. True." Tanith said. "Well, for Fletcher it is true. Not me."

"HEY! WHY IS EVERYBODY AGAINST ME?" Everybody just looked at him and he sagged in his seat. Most of them laughed at him. Tanith looked at Valkyrie.

"You can sit down, you know." She said, tilting her head. Valkyrie rolled her eyes and ignored both Sacaren and Dexter, who gestured on an empty seat next to them, and sat beside China and Tanith. They looked grumpy.

"Well, if I can continue," Ghastly put in, "Fletcher is an teleporter, one of the last in this world, but he is very often irritating." Fletcher muttered something under his breath.

"Tanith is an adept and like you noticed she can manipulate the gravity for herself. Skulduggery is an elemental and has a really big ego." Skulduggery frowned.

"Well, somebody who is as awsome as me must have a big ego." He got hit by Dexter that was sitting next to him. He hitted back and soon they was fighting on the floor. Nobody seemed to care. Anton and Ghastly had just started to play cards, while Sacaren watched. They had threat him that if he say what they had on their hands, hey would knock him uncoussinous. China was still reading. Erskine watched Skulduggery and Dexter, before shrugging and joining the fight, for some stupid reason.

"Just so you know, there is almost anyone that is fighting in this group. This time it just happened to be Dexter and Skulduggery. I guess Erskine joined because was bored." Tanith explained to Valkyrie. "In just a matter of time, you will probably fight with somebody here." Valkyrie laughed.

"I have already done it, remember?" Tanith laughed.

"Yeah, you have. Thank you for that. Oh, I just remembered something." She turned to Fletcher again and gave him a glare. He frowned.

"Sorryforhittingyou." he muttered. Tanith glared at him for another second, before turning back to Valkyrie.

"Do you want a proper excuse? I really want to hit him again." Valkyrie laughed again andd shook her head. Tanith made a sad faced.

She looked at her mobile to see what time it was. 19:59. 16 minutes until they reached the school. Then the time changed to 20:00.

"We are soon at the Rose School." The voice in the speaker came back. Everyone looked up from what they were doing, Skulduggery, Dexter and Erskine stopping the fight. "You can already make yourself ready to leave the train. Remember, everything that you forgets, will come to the schools reception, where you can pick it up. Your other bag will already be on your room." There was a moment of silence. "When you get out of the train, just follow the path to the school to the schools meeting room for everyone in this school. You will sit in your section today, but you can sit wherever you would like all the other time. When the meeting is over, you can either go to the schools dining room, where there will be food, or you can go straight to your room. We will later explain where your rooms will be. Once again, be done when the train is stopping." the speakers went of. Valkyrie looked at her clock. 20:03.

"We have 12 minutes before the train is stopping." They all looked around in their section. It looked like there had been a war in here.

"Should we fix the things that was here before we came and maybe clean up a little?" Ghastly and Shudder said this at the same time. The others looked at eachother for a moment.

"Nah!" they said in unison. China just shook her head. Ghastly and Shudder sighed. Everybody started to pick up their own things, but it still looked terrible in the room. It didn't get better when Erskine suddenly tripped over a lamp on the floor, trying to find his mobile and making a shelf full of books fall to the floor.

Eventually, they had all found their things and when the train stop, they all tried to get out of there as fast as possibly, before anyone else noticed the mess they had made.

It ended in that Sacaren and Dexter got stuck in the door, while the others laughed at them and took pictures.

 **TADA!**

 **Already a new chapter? Yes, I know, I'm the best ;)**

 **I'M KIDDING. JEEZ, CHIIL DOWN.**

 **!deyojne uoy epoh I**

 **(For you that is to lazy to read backwards, I said "I hope you enjoyed!". So if you see this, YOU ARE LAZY!)**

 **Goodbye!**


	3. Sections

**Okay, I just wanna say thank you Lonelygirl702 for the rewiew you wrote and I have also read your story; I think it's really good!**

 **Lets continue!**

When they had gotten Dexter and Sacaren through the doors, they headed to school. Many of the other students had already started to go to the school, but, like in most cases, there was always some people that was a bit after, so they wasn't actually last. When they walked up the hill, Valkyrie looked up at the school and to her disappointment, it looked like a normal school. Valkyrie had been there once, but that was when she was about 9 years when Gordon had taken her here, but she had remembered it as a big building that was majestic. But she was after all only 9 years old then.  
There was three, tall houses next to a building in the center. Valkyrie guessed that building was the school and the other three building was the sections. All the buildings was brown and Valkyrie saw the schools logo in the front of the school. It was a dark red colored rose, with a green vine that was going around it. The background was simply black.

Valkyrie sighed. Erskine had started to try and annoy Shudder, who looked like he could hit Erskine at any moment. And yep, when Erskine started to poke Shudder on the arm, Shudder punched Erskine. Valkyrie smiled a little when she remembered what Tanith had said, that she would most likely fight someone if she was going to start hang out with them. She had told Skulduggery before that she was pretty good at fighting, but not great at it, but that was just simply not true, even if she thought it was. Valkyrie had trained since she was 7 years old at fighting, but hadn't been able to do magic before she was 12. Because of this she had trained hard to be as good, maybe even better, than the kids in her age. When she had turned 14 she had stopped caring at getting better than everyone; now she just wanted to learn more. Now when she was 18 she was going to start in the school for 18-20 years old. Valkyrie had been training, both at magic and fighting, in the Sanctuary, while her parents worked. She got to be in a training room in the Sanctuary and also got a trainer to help her. Valkyrie sighed. She would miss Imelda. She had been great and always nice to Valkyrie and had never looked down at her.

Imelda was both her trainer in fight and magic. She was herself an elemental and a very good one and learned Valkyrie many tricks. Valkyrie had spent a lot of time with her because her parents worked pretty often. When Valkyrie wasn't in the training room, she would go around in the Sanctuary, having nothing better to do. She didn't know how many times she had been lost and gotten into places she wasn't allowed to be in and being yelled at for it. Her parents once got so mad at her, they hired somebody who would make sure Valkyrie didn't go to places she wasn't allowed in. Valkyries parents had later discovered that the guy had been locked in a cleaning cupboard and Valkyrie had continued her exploring in the Sanctuary. Her parents still have no clue how Valkyrie managed to do that. Everytime they asked, she would just smile at them. Because of walking around all over the Sanctuary, Valkyrie knew pretty much where everything was.

Valkyrie was also at her uncles house, Gordon Edgley, very often. She liked to be there and read his books or exploring the house. Gordon would often tell her stories, about great sorcerers and villains. What Valkyrie didn't know when she was younger was that most of the stories he told was true. Valkyrie smiled for herself. That moment, when Gordon had told her that it was true, she had been overwhelmed. That was before she realised that the villians would also be true.

When they got to the front door of school, they walked in. They could all hear the murmur from the room right in front of them, where Valkyrie guessed the meeting room was. When they was inside, Valkyrie noticed that the inside looked better than the outside. The corridoor was dark red and all the walls had golden lines that went in spirals. The floor was dark brown and the ceiling was it too. The doors in the cooridoors was painted in different, dark colors. Gordon had told her that instead of number, you had to find the classroom by color. On their schedule there was a description on where everything was, so there shouldn't be any problem finding the classes.

They walked through the two open door into the meeting room. The room was big, both in size and height. There was lamps that hanged down from the ceiling, that looked like there was crystals all over them. The walls and floor was dark brown and there was tables in lines, about ten tables in every row. At the wall infront of them, there was a scene, with a staircase in the front of it.

They all looked around in the room, trying to find number 17 on a table. Valkyrie noticed when Fletcher stared somewhere for a second, before suddenly disappering. Valkyrie looked confused at the spot he had just been standing in, when Skulduggery touched Valkyries arm and pointed at something. Valkyrie looked up and saw Fletcher stand at a table in the middle of the room, winking at them. They started to walk to him and Valkyrie suddenly remembered that he could teleport.

When they finally had gotten to table number 17, after having to pull Erskine from another student when he accidently pushed Erskine and after a teacher had taken Taniths sword, much to Taniths annoyance, Valkyrie sat down at the table, not really caring where she sat. She sat in front of Fletcher. Tanith sat beside Valkyrie and pulled Ghastly with her down the chair next to her. Valkyrie noticed Dexter and Sacaren grabbing the chair next to her and looked with raised eyebrows when they started to glare at eachother and opened their mouths. Before they could do anything or say anything, Skuduggery got in beside them and sat on the chair. Dexter and Sacaren gave him death glares for a moment, glancing at Valkyrie, who looked at them with a tilted head, before they started to fight over the next chair. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at Skulduggery.

"What?" he asked raising his eyebrow to. Valkyrie shook her head and turned to Tanith, wanting to ask why she almost only wore leather, only to realize Tanith and Ghastly was kissing passionately. She turned to Skulduggery, who rolled his eyes.

"You'll get used to it." he said. Valkyrie chuckled. She looked around at the table. China had taken the seat beside Skulduggery, while she saw Shudder sitting in the middle of Erskine and Fletcher. He didn't look happy at all and seemed to be looking for something around the room, while frowning. Dexter and Sacaren sat next to eachother, now laughing at something.

"When..." Valkyrie started to ask Skulduggery when the principal was going to talk, when she suddenly appeared on the scene, going from the side of the scene. Everyone in the room got quieter and silenced completley when she put up her hand. She cleared her throat before speaking in a microphone.

"Welcome everybody! For you who are new here, I am Aline Storm and I'm m the principal in this school. You can call me mrs Storm. " She paused and looked over the sea of students. Her eyes staid a second at Valkyries table, she stared a moment at Valkyrie, before she continued. Valkyrie thought the principal most likly knew that she was niece to Gordon, but that was just an assumption. She noticed Skulduggery looked at her sideways, but ignored him. Mrs Storm continued.

"This year will hopefully be as good as last time, maybe even better. I hope you will like the teachers and classes and that you will get many new friends." The principal started to talk about the rules in the school, how the school worked and things like that. Valkyrie already knew this and stopped listening. Her eyes wandered of from the scene, looking around in the room. She was already bored. She covered her mouth when she yawned.

"So the sections in this school is very simple." Valkyrie straighten up a bit. She hadn't been listening to Gordon when he explained the sections houses to them. "The building beside the school to the left is where section 1 to 10 is and the section has it's own floor. So all of the three buildings has 11 floor, because the first floor is a room for everyone in the building. The building next to school is number 11 to 20 and the second building to the schools right has number 21 to 30. It is not allowed to get up on the roof, you will get detention if a teacher finds out." The principals eyes got to a table against a wall, where Valkyrie guessed the teachers sat. Valkyrie could only see the top of the teachers, because there was to much students in the way. Valkyrie looked at the scene again. "There will be stairs and three elevators in the buildings, but we suggest that you should use the elevator; the stairs should only be used in emergency. I guess all of you have gotten a card to your room; you have to have it for getting into your section and your own room." Valkyrie had the card in her small bag.

"If there is anymore questions, you can go to the reception in this buildings. You can either after I'm done talking, go get some food in the dining room to the cooridoor to our right or go to the building your section is in. And once again, welcome to this school and I hope you will have a great time here!" The students clapped their hands while the principal walked down the scene. Valkyrie and the others got up, Valkyrie still noticing that Shudder looked for something.

"What do you guys want? Food or get to our section?" Ghastly asked. Everybody looked at eachother. He sighed.

"Somebody who wants to get food?" nobody raised their hands.

"Well, I guess we will go to our section." Skulduggery said and rolled his eyes. Valkyrie looked at him sideways before they all went out of the two doors, pretty slow because all of the students that walked out. At the door, Tanith grabbed her sword from the teacher that had taken it before he could react and she glared at the teacher. When they was a bit away from him, Tanith did a grimace.

"I don't like him. I think he is evil." Ghastly, Valkyrie and Skulduggery laughed.

"You just don't think it was because he took your sword?" Valkyrie asked. Tanith frowned.

"No, I'm pretty sure he is evil. Did you see the glare I got when I asked for my sword? And when I finally got it, after waiting so patiently?" Valkyrie laughed again. Shudder who had been listening, suddenly straighten up and winked at something.

"Larrikin! Over here!" he shouted. Valkyrie noticed that most of the other guys rolled their eyes, Dexter mumbling "Knew it.". Shudder ignored them. A guy with black hair and blue eyes, that had a childish face, turned and smiled when he saw Shudder. He turned to his friends, saying something and they nooded at him, before he walked to Shudder.

"Anton! Finally, I haven't seen you before now." he said and smiled at Shudder, before turning to everyone else.

"Hey guys!" he said happily, smiling. He frowned when he looked at Valkyrie.

"And who are you, if I may ask?"

"Valkyrie Cain. I share the section with them." she said. The guy laughed.

"My name is Larrikin. By the way, good luck with sharing a section with them." he said and got slapped by Dexter. He frowned and turned to Shudder.

"I was just heading to the dining room..." he started. Shudder interrupted.

"Me too." And with that, Shudder dragged Larrikin with him to the dining room, while Larrikin laughed and winked at them, before they was gone in the sea of students. Valkyrie looked at them confused.

"Larrikin is a friend to us, but he usually just hangs out with Shudder." Skulduggery explained. "I think he is the only one that can really make Shudder laugh." Valkyrie raised an eyebrow; she hadn't seen Shudder laugh since she meet him.

It had gone dark outside, but there was lights that shined the pathways up. The school looked a little bit better when it was dark, but Valkyrie still thought it was still looked like a boring school. They walked to the building where their section was and got in. Much to Valkyries annoyance, there was a long line-up for people that was waiting at the elevator. To Valkyries surprize, the other guys didn't seem to mind it. They turned to Fletcher who sighed and looked at an open elevator, before disappearing and getting into it. Valkyrie could hear angry comments and shoutings, but the elevator closed before anything happened.

"He can't teleport to places he haven't been in." Tanith said. "He can only teleport to places he can see or have been in." She walked of to a couch to the line-ups left and sat down, while the others did the same thing. There was three couches, some chairs, a small fridge and a tv here. Valkyrie saw that on the right side of the line-up, that had gotten longer now, it looked the same as it did to the left. Valkyrie sat down on a couch and Dexter sat down next to her, grinning at her. She gave him a glance.

"I'm going to punch you if you hit on me." Valkyrie said calmly, before turning to Tanith who sat on the couch next to Valkyrie. Dexter looked at her shocked, while being laughed at by the other guys. Then, before anything more happened, Fletcher appeared in front of them.

"Finally." Tanith said, getting up. She grabbed Valkyrie and Ghastly, who touched Fletcher. Suddenly, they were in a big room. Valkyrie saw Fletcher disappear again and coming back with China, Skulduggery and Erskine, before going a thrid time and getting Sacaren and Dexter. They all looked around in the big room they was in. It was painted dark red on the walls and the ceiling and ground was brown. There was couches and a tv the middle of it, with a small fridge. There was tables and chairs that was standing in the room and in the ceiling there was lamps. Against the wall behind them, there was tree doors, that was the elevators. On the walls around them, there was 10 doors, fiive in every side. On the doors, there was different colors, everything from black to light blue. There was name on every door. Apparently the rooms had already been choosed.

They all tried to find theie own room.

"Fletcher! Here is yours!" Erskine shouted, standing in front of a yellow door. He glanced to the name again and frowned. "Wait, no this was mine..." Fletcher facepalmed.

"Hey, Tanith here is yours!" Ghastly was at a light blue door (Taniths door) and he looked at the door beside Taniths door, that was white. "My room is besides yours." Valkyrie had found her room, the one the farest away from the elevator, in a corner. Her door was black. She took a step back and saw that the green door that was the room to her left had Skulduggery on it.

"Hey, Skulduggery, your door is here!" She shouted to him, because he was at the other side of the room. He nooded at her and walked to his door. Valkyrie had opened her door with her card that she picked up from her bag and got in, closing the door behind her. For a moment, she couldn't see anything, before she found the switch to the lights. The lights instantly shined in the room. Valkyrie gasped; her room had a beatiful dark blue color and the ceiling to, while the floor had a big blue carpet, where her other, bigger bag was. To her right, a closet was with brown doors. She had two window and because she was in the corner of the section, she had one against the back of the building, showing the big forest behind it and one against the school. There was big, dark blue curtains that could cover the windows. Her bed was in a corner in the room and it was big, with 2 pillows and a cover, that was dark blue. It looked really comfy. She had a brown desk with a computer on it, a lamp and there was black chair next to it. There was still plenty of empty places on the desk where she could lay things or things she would work with, like, homework, if she got one. Next to the desk, there was a small chest, where she could lay her belongings in. There was a bookself, with books in it, but with empty shelves where she could put things herself. Gordon had told her he had made it so that the books in it was her favorite ones, including his books. Valkyrie smiled; she already missed him.

Valkyrie opened up her closet and laid in her jacket and her shoes that she took of. She walked to the bookself and put the book she had taken with her in it. She then walked to the desk and layed her bag on it, where her mobile and headphones was. She got the other bag and opened it up, laying all of her clothes in the closet. She put four pictures on the shelf in the bookself; one where she and her little sister, Alice, was on, one where she was with Gordon in front of his house and one where she was training in the Sanctuary, throwing away a fireball. She put the last picture on the shelf, where she was with her mom, dad, Alice and Gordon. It had been taken on a holiday this summer, when parents had the time to take a break. Valkyrie smiled at the picture, before taking up her camera and putting it in the chest next to the desk, where she also laid in her charger to her mobile, a pair of sunglasses, a drawing she had gotten from Alice, a pen and eraser, that she would take if she didn't find her other pens/erasers and a necklace, that had a silverstring with a small glass heart. On the desk, she put a glass jar where she had her pens and erasers.

The bell when somebody pushed the button outside her room made her look up. (All the rooms is soundproofed, so you have to ring the bell to each room if you wanna come in). She hesitated; she wanted some alone time, but she sighed and got up andyway to open the door. Outside Skulduggery stood, looking over his shoulder.

"We are going to try and play Mario Kart on the tv, you wanna play?" He asked. He suddenly shouted, "HEY DONKEY KONG IS MINE SACAREN!" He turned to Valkyrie, with raised eyebrows.

"Not right now. Maybe later." Skulduggery nooded.

"Okay, but you can join anytime you want." he said, before turning and walking to the couches, where everyone was, even China, but she sat and read again in a armchair. Valkyrie closed the door.

Some time later, when Valkyrie had written to her parents and Gordon, she opened her door to see if the other guys still played Mario Kart. They didn't play Mario Kart.

 _Shudders POV_

Later, when Shudder came to section number 17, going up the elevator, he wondered what the other guys was doing. When the door opened he walked in, his eyes getting wide opened when he looked around the room.

Tanith and Skulduggery was fighting, Tanith holding a lamp in her hand, standing on the ceiling and Skulduggery had a cushion in his hand, trying to reach her to hit her. Erskine was running around the room, yelling, while his shirt was burning. He seemed to have forgotten that he was an elemental. Sacaren and Fletcher was shouting at eachother, and Shudder could hear "I'm Peach!" and "No, I AM!" from their shoutings. Dexter laid passed out on the floor beside the tv and Shudder saw Ghastly sitting an a couch that was upside down, playing something on the tv. China was reading in an arm chair. Shudder saw Valkyrie at a black door, staring at what was happening in the room, before slowly backing and closing the door. Before anyone noticed Shudder was in the room, he had already seen his name on a brown door and locked it up, closing it behind him.

He wondered that night if he could change section to the one Larrikin was in.

 **Well, first of all, I ship Shudderkin. I will have it in this series.**

 **Second of all... Well...**

 **Okay, I only had one thing to say.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Morning

**Okay, I forgot the bathroom in Valkyries room... Lets say it is beside the closet.**

 **Thanks for the rewiews, Lonelygirl702, China Sorrows Workshipper and Miss Cain! I really, really appreciated them!**

 **I don't know yet who Valkyrie will end up with, I personally likes Fletchyrie more, but that is just because Skulduggery is a skeleton :P But, in this story, he is a human and because of that, I'm considering to make him and Valkyrie fall in love. Considering.**

 **BUT I ACTUALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WILL DO.**

 **I don't really know what you guys want, so I'm not going to make Valkyrie fall in love. Yet.**

 **What does you guys think? Fletchyrie or Valduggery? Or no romance at all? Or something else?**

 **LET'S CONTINUE!**

When Valkyries mobile rang in the morning to wake her up, she groaned and turned in her big bed, throwing a pillow over her head. She could still her the alarm ring and she sighed, slowley sitting up in the bed. She rubbed her eyes and tried to find her mobile, but she only touched a wall when she tried to reach it to her right, where she always laid her mobile in the morning. She frowned and opened her eyes and looked confused at the room she was in, before realizing she wasn't home. She turned left, where her mobile laid on a small table and turned the alarm of. Finally, the sound stopped. She sighed and looked at the clock. 07:30. 1 hour and 15 minutes until the school started. Valkyrie threw her legs over the edge of the bed and just sat there for a moment, looking out of the window. She had forgotten to close the curtains and a small light from the sun was going through her window. Valkyrie sighed again before getting up, going to the closet and taking out a pair of jeans, underwear, a black T-shirt she had gotten last week and a pair of white socks and went to the bathroom, locking the door after her. Even if she knew nobody could get into her room, she liked to be on the safe side.

Valkyrie took of her shorts and blue T-shirt she always had when she was sleeping and got into the shower. When she was done, she dried herself with her magic, before pulling on her clothes. She took her nightclothes up from the ground and walked out of the bathroom, putting them in the closet. She grabbed her shoes and jacket, before getting her mobile on the desk with the card. She looked at the time. 07:47. Still plenty of time before school started. She locked up the door to her room and walked out, wanting breakfeast.

Valkyrie closed the door behind her and turned. The sofa was still upside down and a lamp was on the floor, with a playstation control, but except from that, the room didn't look that much of a mess. Ghastly sat in the armchair China had been in yesterday, but he was on his mobile, but he smiled when he saw Valkyrie.

"Good morning." he said to her.

"Good morning. Are you waiting for Tanith?" Valkyrie asked and yawned. He nooded.

"Why don't you ring on her bell?" she asked, tilitng her head. Ghastly made a scared ( _ **Scar**_ **ed face, get it? God, I'm terrible...** ) face.

"Never wake Tanith up. Trust me; you will regret it."

"Okay." Valkyrie tried not to smile when he saw Ghastlys face and she walked past him and saw Dexter, who was still passed out on the floor. Valkyrie sighed and sent a cold airblast at him. He shrieked and jump up from the ground, in a fighting position. Ghastly turned to look at him, while Dexter saw Valkyrie, who had her eyebrows raised while looking at him. He frowned and looked confused.

"Where is everybody?" he asked, turning around, resulting in him hitting the wall with his face first. Valkyrie sighed.

"It's about 07:50." she told him. He cursed and ran to his room, only to realize it was on the other side of the room. He turned and walked to the orange door, his face red. He opened it and Valkyrie heard the door close behind him. Valkyrie chuckled and she could hear Ghastly laugh from his seat, before she walked to the elevators, holding her card up against the reader on the wall. It made a small pip noise, before getting green. It went some seconds and then a elevator opened, empty. Valkyrie got inside and clicked on the big button that had the word "ENTRANCE" on it. Valkyrie leaned on a wall, while wondering if the other guys was at the breakfeast.

 _In the dining room right then._

Shudder, Skulduggery, China, Larrikin and Hopeless (sharing the same section as Larrikin) was in the dining room, eating breakfeast. Larrikin was talking to Shudder, talking about which classes they had, while Skulduggery and Hopeless was betting on who was going to come next to eat breakfeast, while China was speaking to another student she knew had a book about runes and tried to make him give it to her. By the looks of it, the boy was to busy confessing his love for China to listen to her.

 _In Taniths room._

Tanith was dreaming about flying fruits that would take over the world, while she sliced them in halves with her sword. She was sleeping to deep to hear the clock ring.

 _In Erskines room._

Erskine was up and ready to go to eat, but he couldn't find his card, which he nedded so he could come into the room later. He had already searched pretty much everywhere in the room, while making it look like a tornado had been in his room as he continued.

He didn't remember he had laid the card in his pocket.

 _In Sacarens room._

Sacaren had locked himself in the bathroom after breaking the lock. He tried to push the door open, lunging himself at the door, but couldn't break it open.

He didn't know that he had never locked the door and that if he just pushed down the doorknob, he would get out.

 _In Fletchers room._

Fletcher was getting a panic attack, not being able to find a single one of his 23 hairsprays he had taken with him. He didn't know Tanith had them in her room, after taking them from him without him noticing.

 _In Dexters room._

Dexter had fallen asleep again in his bed.

 _Valkyries POV_

Valkyrie got out of the elevator, walking through the entrance to the building, ignoring everyone in there. She let her hair fall down her face, so it covered up most of her face. Because her section was next to the school, she got in there pretty fast, welcoming the warm air that was inside. She shook her head, so her hair got back behins her shoulders. She walked up the entrance and turned left. Valkyrie didn't really know where the dining room was, but she could hear the murmur from the other students. She looked up and saw two doors open straight forward, where she could see students, sitting in tables or going around. She straighten up a bit when she was at the door while she walked in, looking around the room. The food was to her left, but she tried to find somebody from her section. She saw somebody winking at her at a table that was standing infront of a window. Valkyrie noticed it was Skulduggery who was winking at her when she got closer and she also saw Shudder and Larrikin, that was taking to eachother and China, that seemed to be annoyed by a boy that had a lot of zits and a guy with blonde hair and light blue eyes that was sitting next to Skulduggery.

Valkyrie sat down at the table, where Skulduggery had turned to the blonde guy.

"I won." He said happy, while grinning. The guy did a grumpy face.

"Well, the next one then." he muttered. While Valkyrie took of her jacket and had said hello to Larrikin, Shudder and China, Skulduggery and the guy started on talking about who would come next, Skulduggery saying that Sacaren would come next and the guy said that someone named Lee would come before Sacaren. Valkyrie frowned, not knowing who Skulduggery was talking to. Skulduggery noticed.

"Oh, Valkyrie, this is Hopeless, sharing the same section as Larrikin. Also a friend to us. He is an adept and can change his apperance. Hopeless, this is Valkyrie Cain." Skulduggery said, while Hopeless smiled at her. Valkyrie smiled back, before putting her jacket on a chair and turning. She walked to the table where the food was. There was just another girl there, a blonde girl, that had a black ring on her finger. Valkyrie didn't look at her when she took a sandwich with cheese and a youghurt on a food tray. Valkyrie got a waterbottle and glanced over to the blonde girl, who was glaring at her. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at her, before turning and going to the table where the other sat. She didn't have time for a girl that obviously didn't like her, for some reason. Valkyrie saw that another person sat at the table now, a person that had short blonde/brown hair and a brown hoodie that had it's zipper broken. She guessed this was Lee, the guy Hopeless had guessed would come later. Valkyrie sat down at the table, where she had put her jacket.

"... i'ts even now!" Valkyrie heard half of the sentence Hopeless had said. Valkyrie looked at the shorthaired guy and realized that it wasn't a boy she was looking at, but that it was a girl, that just looked like a boy. The girl smiled at her.

"This is Lee Glance," Hopeless told her, "a tomboy that is an elemental, that have the same section as me. Lee, this is Valkyrie Cain, an...?" he turned to Valkyrie.

"Elemental." she said. Hopeless continued, "...an elemental, that shares the same section as the others." Lee smiled again, this time Valkyrie smiled back, when suddenly Lees mobile rang. She picked it up.

"Hello? Tyra, hi! What is it? Oh, seriously? Again? Why do this always happen... I'll be there 5 minutes." Lee stopped the call.

"Tyra is stuck in the wall again." she said, rolling her eyes. Hopeless and Larrikin both sighed. "Well, see ya!" she said, before going up from the chair and heading out.

"Tanith and Ghastly is next." Skulduggery said and Hopeless rolled his eyes. He didn't even question why Skulduggery said two names, but Valkyrie thought it woud be pretty obvious that they would come at the same time.

"No, I think Dexter is next."

"Well, last time I saw Dexter, he was passed out on the floor." Valkyrie put in. Skulduggery glared at her.

"He wasn't supposed to know that!" He complained. Vakyrie laughed at the grimace Skulduggery had on his face.

"Well, I'm going to change person then..." Hopeless began, but Skulduggery interrupted.

"You can't change."

"I can."

"You can't."

"I CAN."

"YOU CAN'T!"

"I CAN!" Hopeless and Skulduggery started to punch eachother and soon they were wrestling on the floor. Valkyrie shook her head and turned to look at China, who had gotten a book in her hands and Valkyrie saw the boy who had been talking to China hurry away. Valkyrie tilted her head, confused over what had happened.

"He gave me a book to show how much he loved me." China explained, smiling. Valkyrie raised her eyebrows.

"You mean you made him to give it to you." she guessed. China shrugged.

"I guess you can say that." Valkyrie laughed. She noticed when Shudder and Larrikin got up and walked away with their empty food trays and remembered she hadn't eaten anything from her own. While she ate her food, a teacher came up to the table, looking at Skulduggery and Hopeless that was still wrestling. The teacher looked at them coldly.

"It's your first day and you already fight?" Skulduggery and Hopeless stopped the fight and got on to their feets. Skulduggery shrugged.

"Well, Guild, are you surprized by it?" he asked. Guild snorted.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." he snarled, before turning and going to yell at some other students that was throwing food at eachother. Skulduggery and Hopeless burst out of laughter. Valkyrie frowned.

"Who the hell was that?" She asked. Skulduggery rolled his eyes.

"Thurid Guild, the teacher in the history of magic. He likes me." Hopeless burst out in laughter again.

"I think you mean mr Bliss likes you. Guild is the one who that hates you." he managed to say between the laughs.

"Ah, yes, that was how it was." Skulduggery said, while nooding. Hopeless turned to Valkyrie.

"He threw Guilds cat out of the window once. Since then Guild has hated Skulduggery." Hopeless explained.

"Well, his cat basically attacked me. Did you see his murderous eyes when he jumped at me? If I hadn't thrown him out of the window, I maybe wouldn't have survived." Skulduggery defended himself. Hopeless shook his head.

"I was there Skulduggery. The cat was just a kitten and wanted you to pet him." Valkyrie was at this point laughing so much she nearly didn't get enough air.

"That kitten was evil! And the cat didn't even get hurt!" Skulduggery protested. Hopeless had started to laugh again. Suddenly, Tanith and Ghastly got down in two chairs beside Valkyrie, Tanith laying down her head on the table and in just some seconds, Valkyrie could hear her snore.

"2-1." Skulduggery said, smiling. Hopless punched him again.

 **FIRST, NO CAT GOT HURT WHEN I WROTE THIS. I PROMISE.**

 **Second, I put myself in this chapter, but I'm not going to make myself oen of the maincharacters, just someone in the background.**

 **Third , I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Some new people

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **If somebody wants to be in this story, say what your name is and a small description and I can put you into this!**

 **LET'S CONTINUE!**

"Valkyrie? Are you done?" Skulduggerys voice made Valkyrie look up. Her empty food tray was in front of her. She had eaten up her food long ago, but she had been in her own thoughts, thinking of her classes she had this day. She saw that Skulduggery and Hopeless had eaten up and both of them looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Yep." Valkyrie said, standing up and picked up her tray. Hopeless and Skulduggery got up to and the three fo them left Ghastly, Tanith, Erskine and Sacaren, who had come shortly after Tanith and Ghastly. China had left before, saying she had to "do something". Valkyrie thought China just didn't want to be with them anymore, after she had nearly gotten food in her hair, when Hopeless, Skulduggery and Tanith (who had waken up) started to have a food war.

When Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Hopeless had put their food trays away, they walked out of the dining room, through the corridoor. Valkyrie laughed so much when Hopeless suddenly tried to run on the walls, like Tanith did, that it felt like Valkyries ribs would break, especially when Hopeless ran at a door, yelling at top of his lungs, only to crash into it. Skulduggery laughed too, but he mostly just sighed and rolled his eyes at Hopeless. Valkyrie thought he had been to used to this kinda things and that didn't surprize her at all. Nearly all of her new friends was pretty immature.

Valkyrie noticed people looking at them sideways, but she ignored them. She really didn't care what people would think of her and she guessed Hopeless and Skulduggery didn't either care. When they got to the entrance at the school, they walked out, only for something tumbling into Valkyrie, making her almost fall over. Skulduggery who had been walking beside her, had quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, so she didn't fall to the ground. She quickly straighten up and Skulduggery let go of her arm. The three of them looked down at the person who had run into Valkyrie and they saw a small guy, with dirty, messy hair and a face that Valkyrie could only describe as stupid. The guy got up to his feet, grimacing and rubbing his backhead.

"Ouch, that hurt." he complained, looking up at them. Valkyrie noticed his eyes got a bit wider. Skulduggery and Hopeless sighed in unison.

"Scapergrace," Skulduggery said, shaking his head, "why do you always run into us?" Scapergrace made a sad face.

"What? Don't you like my company?" he said, frowning. Hopeless made a sound that could be seen as a laugh and Skulduggery sighed again.

"No, we don't. We have already told you that." Scapergrace sagged a little and suddenly, he falled again, screaming. Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Hopless quickly jumped out of the way. Another person had stumbled into Scapergrace, a darkhaired, average looking guy. The guy looks up from the floor and sees Skulduggery, Hopeless and Valkyrie and smiles.

"Hi guys!" he said, happily.

"Hi, Thrasher." Skulduggery says, while Hopeless mutters a hello. The both of them starts walking out the doors and Valkyrie follows.

"THRASHER, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME LOOK STUPID?!" They can hear Scapergrace yell behind them. Valkyrie raises her eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

"That was Vaurien Scapergrace and Gerald Thrasher, two twins that always seemes to run into us, much to our annoyance." Skulduggery says. He shakes his head and Hopeless laughs. While Skulduggery and Valkyrie turns left, Hopeless starts walking to his right.

"See you in the lessons!" Hopeless shouts, walking backwards, before turning and walks to the building that has the section 1-10. Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked on to their building. Valkyrie glanced at the forrest that was behind the school and buildings and winced when she saw something standing in there. She stopped and stared into the forrest. Other tudents walked past her, not noticing what she was looking at. Valkyrie couldn't see what it was, all she saw was this figure standing behind some bushes, in a shadow. She took a step forward, wanting to see better.

"Valkyrie? What is it?" Skulduggerys voice made her quickly look at him and she noticed he had also stopped walking and was tilting his head at her. Valkyrie glanced back at the forrest, but the figure was gone. She frowned.

"Did you see that?" she asked, looking back at Skulduggery, while she pointed at the place the figure had been in. Skulduggery looked into the forrest and he frowned too.

"What was I suppose to see?" he asked. Valkyrie stared at him.

"You didn't see the figure? Behind the bushes?" Skulduggery shook his head and Valkyrie felt confused. She couldn't be the only one to see the figure. She looked at the direction where it had been standing, but nothing was there. She hestitaed, before she catched up to Skulduggery. She had probably just seen wrong. Skulduggery waited for her.

"It was probably just an animal." she muttered. Skulduggery looked at her a moment, but didn't say anything. Valkyrie quickly continues, feeling stupid. "What is your first lesson? Mine is magic theory." she asked. Skulduggery frowned a moment, thinking. Then he suddenly sighed and sagged a little.

"I have History of Magic." Valkyrie was confused a moment, before remembering who had it. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you just gotta get through it. And, you can annoy Guild the whole lesson if you want to!" she said, smiling.

"If I want detention, then, yes I can do it." Skulduggery said, shaking his head. Valkyrie raised one of her eyebrow.

"Will you do it anyway?" she asked. Skulduggery laughed.

"Probably." Both of them laughed. They had gotten to their building and walked inside. There was just a few other person in the lobby that was playing something on the tv. There was no line-up, much to Skulduggerys and Valkyries relief. They walked up to the elevators and Skulduggery put his card on one of the cardreaders. It turned green and they could hear a small sound, that got louder when it came down. Valkyrie and Skulduggery looked confused at eachother, before one of the elevators opened, revealing Dexter and another guy, with green hair and with tanned skin, screaming at eachother. They didn't even notice Valkyrie and Skulduggery, they just walked on, insulting eachother.

"YOU ARE SO FRICKIN STUPID!" the guy screamed at Dexter. Dexter laughed at him.

"WELL, YOU ARE AN IDIOT WHO CAN'T EVEN COUNT TO 10!" he screamed back. They continued on, getting glances from everyone in the lobby. Valkyrie and Skulduggery got in the elevator, clicking on number 7 and put a card on the cardreader. It went green and the doors closed.

"And who was that?" Valkyrie asked. She wasn't surprized at all that Dexter was screaming at another student. Skulduggery rolled his eyes.

"I have no clue at all. Probably just someone who accidently pushed Dexter or something like that." he said. Valkyrie rolled her eyes too.

The elevator stopped at their floor and Valkyrie and Skulduggery walked in, going to their rooms.

"Bye." Valkyrie said, opening her door and going in. She could hear Skulduggerys velvet voice saying something, but her door closed before she could hear what he had said. She looked at her clock and saw it was 08:27. Valkyrie opened her closet and took out her small bag, where she stopped her training clothes inside. She had a fighting class later and she wouldn't have time to get her things later. Or she was just to lazy to go back to her section later. She closed the closet and walked to the bookshelf, taking the books she needed for that day, before going to her desk, getting a pen and eraser. She got her schedule up and looked at it.

 ** _Monday:_**

 _08:45-09:50: Magic theory, purple door, second corridoor to the right, the first door._

 _10:00-11:15: Personal choice: Art, red door, first corridoor to left, third door._

 _11:30-12:00: Lunch, grey door, fourth corridoor to left, the two doors farest away._

 _12:05-13:20: Fighting class in fighting and magic, black door, first corridoor to the right, fifth door,_

 _13:45-14:25: Math, blue door, second corridoor to the right, third door._

 _14:35-15:00: Own studying, brown door, first corridoor to the left, second door._

 _Dinner will always be served from 18:30-20:00. Breakfeast will always be served from 06:00-08:30._

Valkyries personal choice had been art, because she didn't want craft or music. She could sing, but she hated to get on a scene and sing in front of people. So she choosed art. While Valkyrie looked at her schedule, she thought this would probably be a good day, except for the math. She wasn't bad in it, she just didn't think it was funny. She wondered what she would do on "own studying", but her thought was most on the fighting class. She felt excitment in her body; she had never trained with people in her own age. She also wondered who was going to be in her classes. Valkyrie walked out the door and closed it behind her. The room was empty. Valkyrie walked to the elevators and got into one.

The elevators stopped at another section, where another guy went in, a guy with sunglasses and blonde hair. He was talking in his mobile.

"Well, I ain't goin' to listen, you can tell 'em that much." Valkyrie noticed he had a dialect she didn't recognize. He suddenly started to talk louder, seemingly getting more irritated.

"Y'all know that it ain't goin' to work, y'all know that?" The elevators opened and Valkyrie walked out and the other guy did that too. Valkyrie walked through the lobby and went out. The other guy had stopped walking and was still talking on his mobile. Valkyrie didn't think much of him; why should she? She took up her mobile and looked at the clock. She had 8 minutes to get to her first class.

Valkyrie walked on, going into the school. Other students and teachers was there, but Valkyrie coudn't see anyone she recognized. She did a small grimace and started to walk to the second corridoor to the right. She found the purple door that had been opened and she could see other students in there. She walked in and looked around. The room had tables in line-ups and the front of the classroom where to her right. Most of the seats was already taken. Valkyrie looked around, trying to find somewhere to sit and saw Fletcher in a corner, with Ghastly, Erskine and Larrikin. She walked up to them and sat next to Larrikin and Fletcher, while Erskine and Ghastly was behind them.

"Have they driven you mad yet?" Larrikin whispered to Valkyrie. Unlucky for him, Ghastly heard and slapped him in the backhead. Valkyrie laughed and shook her head.

"It has been closed, but I'm not mad yet." She said and Larrikin laughed.

"If you guys wanna know who got crazy before, Fletcher was acting like he had." Ghastly put in. They turned to look at Fletcher and his face started to get red.

"I didn't go mad." He said, defending hmself.

"Yes you did." Erskine said, Valkyrie turned her head against him. "When I had found my card, I went out, only to see Fletcher nearly having an panic attack, because he couldn't fins his hairspray." Valkyrie and Larrikin laughed and Fletchers, if possible, face got more red.

"I didn't!" he said. Ghastly shook his head.

"You did. You didn't calm down before you got to know Tanith had taken them and had them in her room."

"I don't think you guys understand how important my hair really is." Fletcher complained. With this, Erskine and Ghastly started to laugh at Fletcher too. They all started to laugh at Erskine instead, when he accidently fall down his chair and when he screamed like a little girl.

Then Valkyrie saw someone come into the classroom and she looked up. A girl with silver hair came in and she was pale. She had black jeans and a blue T-shirt. She seemed much more mature and Valkyrie realized this was their teacher and she got silent. The teacher got to the front of the classroom and stood, looking at everyone that was in the classroom. Some other people had noticed her and got silent, but some was still talking, like Larrikin, Fletcher and Fletcher. The teacher waited some seconds and some more students got silent, where Larrikin also got silent. The teacher cleared her throat.

"For you who haven't noticed, the lesson has started." She said, with a soft voice. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the teacher and Valkyrie could see some of the guys in the classroom had gotten wider eyes when they saw the teacher. Valkyrie wanted to laugh at them; it was obvious that they thought the teacher was hot. The teacher smiled at them.

"My name is Farrah Nova, but you can call me Fea. I really hope we will get along, because if somebody causes trouble in _my_ class..." Valkyrie could hear how Feas voice changed and Valkyrie could literally feel how she slowly got colder. "... I promise you will regret it." The teacher smiled happily. Valkyrie wasn't the only one to wince.

"Should we start?" Everyone nooded. Valkyrie slowly started to feel warmer again and she smiled a little.

 _Finally. A lesson in magic._

 **Not a really good ending, but it works.**

 **I guess you can guess who was in the elevator with Valkyrie ;) WARNING! Will probably do a lot of things wrong in his dialect!**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Magic Theory

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I just have had this huge writers block and the last two weeks has been hell. But here is the next chapter! Yes, It is really short, I'm sorry about that :(**

 **Thank you KelvinDragnet for your rewiew and I will have your character in this story eventually, but not in this chapter. But I promise I will have him in the story.**

 **If you wanna be in this story, PM or leave a rewiew with a description on youself.**

 **Let's continue with the story.**

"So, this is the first time you guys have Magical theory, if I'm right." Valkyrie could hear some people saying yes and some nooded. Fea smiled. "But, I guess you already know much of magic already." Some more half loud answers. Fea nooded and seemed to think. "Everyone in here is either an elemental or an adept. This is the two categorys, but there is so much more than that. Adepts have such different abilities, that it can be hard to think that it is in the same category, but it is." Fea had started walking around in the front. Valkyrie could see that most people followed her with their eyes, but there was a dude in the back that was looking in his mobile. Fea didn't notice.

"And then elementals can also be really different. Some maybe will focus in one element, like fire and master it almost fully, when somebody tries to learn 2 or more. And how good you are in using your magic, either if you are an adept or elemental, will change when you have gone through the surge. Some of you have maybe already gone through it, but it isn't common that you will have it in such a young age." Fea looked around in the classroom, her eyes wandering around all the students in there.

"Carter, would you please leave the classroom? If you don't take the lesson seriously, you don't have to bother us with your presence." Fea looked coldly at the guy in the back of the classroom, the one Valkyrie had noticed playing on his mobile. His face got red and he dropped his cellphone into his bag. "I'm waiting." Fea said, her hands on her hips. Valkyrie noticed she got that cold feeling again, where she suddenly would freeze.

"Um, uh... I... I'll ehm.. Listen." the guy studdered out an answer. Fea raised an eyebrow, still as cold as before.

"You can do that on the next lesson you have with me." She said slowly, her eyes not dropping from the guys. "But right now, you will have to get out of my classroom before I personally throw you out." His face got even more red and he quickly got his bag up his shoulder, nearly running out the classroom. Everyone could hear him tripping outside, before the door closed. Fea waited a moment, before continuing like nothing had happened. "So, I don't think anyone here has gone through the surge yet, so that means that even if you aren't good at your magic yet, you can be atleast dubble so good after the surge. Of course, it isn't like that everytime. But the thing is, with the surge, that once you've gone through it, you will have to stick with that one magic you had choosed before. Almost nobody can change their magic after that."

After the lesson was over, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Fletcher, Larrikin and Erskine got out of the classroom.

"Good, that teacher is awesome!" Erskine said, his eyes wide open. The other nooded in agreement, but Valkyrie could still feel that cold feeling she had in the classroom.

"What are you guys going to have know?" she asked, trying to shake of the cold feeling.

"Craft." Ghastly and Fletcher said at the same time. Ghastly got a horrified looked on his face, but Fletcher didn't notice, because Erskine had messed up his hair, much to Fletchers horror. He quickly ran to a bathroom, while Larrikin and Erskine was laughing at him.

"What do you have?" Ghastly asked. Valkyrie frowned for a bit, before she could remember what she had.

"Art. What about you two, what do you have... LARRIKIN AND ERSKINE!" Valkyrie yelled, to get their attention. Erskine and Larrikin looked up from the ground where they had started to wrestle, while other students was staring at them. Valkyrie sighed inwards. _Why do eve_ _ryone fight?_ she thought for herself.

"What do you two have?" She asked once again. Larrikin and Erskine got up from the floor.

"I have math." Larrikin said. He looked at his clock and cursed. "I was supposed to meet Anton for 3 minutes ago." He said before he ran to the exit. Ghastly, Valkyrie and Erskine looked after him, before Erskine cursed too. Ghastly and Valkyrie looked at him.

"I forgot my schedule in my room and I have no clue what I have." He said, before he too took of running. Ghastly started to laugh quietley and Valkyrie turned to look at him.

"He forgot that he laid his schedule in his bag." he said, grinning. Valkyrie rolled her eyes, before turning left to her classroom. Ghastly went the other way.

 _I wonder who else have art?_

 **I'M SO SORRY! I know this is a really short chapter, but I really can't write more in this. I promise the next chapter will be longer and hopefuly, come out soon!**

 **I hope yo enjoyed reading!**


	7. Art class

**I'M SO EXCITED!**

 **I HAVE (finally) ORDERED RESURRECTION! (SCREAMS)**

 **No, but seriously, I am SO excited over it! I just had to write it; nobody where I live have read or heard about the series, so I can't be excited with somebody here :(**

 **Are you guys excited?**

 **If you want to sumbit a character, do it in the rewiews or PM me :)**

 **Thanks for your submissions for the characters and thank you Snowfrost for your rewiew; I was so happy while I read it!**

 **Okay, enough of that. Let's continue!**

The school was not so crowed, to Valkyries surprise. She had thought that it would be now when almost all classes ended (atleast she thought they did) that it would be almost impossible to get to her classroom. But, this wasn't like her old school, where it was normal to bump into other students on a daily basis, getting late to the classes and having to fight for seats in the cafeteria. Valkyrie felt pretty odd walking thorugh the corridoor without accidently bumping into someone.

Another thing Valkyrie wasn't used to was the magic that was performed by students wherever she would look. She saw a guy setting fire to someones jacket, who just sighed and made it disappear when he splashed water on it; a girl that was chatting lively to a boy with red hair while she showed him crushing a stone in her hands and Valkyrie could swear she saw somebody flying through the air over her, but she wasn't sure. When she saw this, she would smile a little and thanking Gordon in her mind for making this school. He had started building on it when she was about 2-3 years old and had told her she was one reason he had decided to do it, because he wanted her to go to a magic school without having to move that long. Of course there was other schools, but not many and many of them was in other countries.

Valkyrie glanced over to a girl that was writing something on the wall in front of her with laser that was going through her eyes, while her friend made sure no teacher saw it. Valkyrie rolled her eyes and saw the corridoor her classroom was in. There was more students in this corridoor than the one she had been in, but she didn't mind. Her door was anyway the first one, so she didn't have to walk through the corridoor. She stepped inside the red classroom door that had been open and came into a big room, with a blackboard in the front, 7 tables with a different amount of chairs around them for every table, desks with paint and brushes on top of them and a backdoor. Valkyrie noticed that on the walls, there was paintings, all from a pretty landscape with a cow, to somebody going over two cliffs, walking on a small rope. She was impressed by some drawings and paintings and other was just weird. Valkyrie came back into focus when somebody yelled her name.

"VALKYRIE! OVER HERE!" She looked over to a table and saw Lee franctically waving her hand, gesturing for her to coming to her table. Lee looked like she had done in the morning, but had blue and red color over her face, on her left cheek an her hair was standing in all directions. In some way, it suited her more than it did when it wasn't so messy. There was two other girls next to her, one holding two markers that seemed to have the same color Lee had on her cheek and the other typing something in her mobile. Valkyrie walked over to them and as soon a she was in earshot, Lee started talking, while Valkyrie sat down.

"...I didn't know you had art, are you good? Doesn't matter by the way. I know at least half the class can't draw, they just choosed it because they thought it was an easy class. By the way girls, this is Valkyrie Cain, an elemental that is sharing the same section as Skulduggery, Shudder, Tanith, you know all of them. Are you excited? Because I am and I know Chrysalis is, even if she won't admit it..." Lee just talked, but stopped when one of the girls interrupted.

"Lee, seriously, take it easy." She said, while rooling her eyes. She had black hair with blazing teal highlights, green eyes and her skin was a little darker than Lee and the other girls skin. She had a black trench coat and her nails was teal. The girl turned to Valkyrie.

"My name is Chrysalis and I'm a shape-shifter. Obviously, you have already meet Lee." She said, gesturing at Lee, who was now painting on her hand with a black marker. Chrysalis voice was pretty light while she was talking, noticed Valkyrie, before Chrysalis started to talk again. "Don't worry, she is actually pretty quiet, but sometimes she just gets to energetic and starts talking nonstop. I have been friends with her for about a year now and that girl," Chrysalis pointed at the other girl, that had blue eyes, blonde her, the tips being mint green and had a light blue top. She was currently playing with her markers in her hand, looking around the classroom, but she smiled at Valkyrie when Chrysalis pointed at her, "that is Angelo de Tempo, but just say Angelo or Ang and she shares the same section as Lee and me. Look out for her and her markers. You see the paint Lee has on her face? That was she." Angelo suddenly smiled that reminded Valkyrie more of a smirk and was staring at a tall guy that was making his way to another group of people. Valkyrie noticed that Angelo white jeans with a lot of doodles she probably had draw herself when she suddenly stood up.

"She has found her next prey. Let's just hope she won't do anything to us." muttered Lee, while drawing a big flower on her palm. Valkyrie saw Angelo clicking with her fingers and suddenly, she was stitting again, looking bored. Valkyrie, who hadn't seen her sit down, looked confused at her. She smirked at Valkyrie.

"Ang can stop the time." Chrysalis explained to Valkyrie. "Only for a short amount of time, but still long enough to..." At that moment, the tall guy Angelo had looked at before raised his voice.

"Hey, who of you guys drew on my arm? Seriously, who was it? And why did you tape a paper where "Sorry" is written?" Angelo covered her mouth to cover her grin. Valkyrie made sure she in her mind that she would not upset this girl; who knew what she could do when stopping the time? Chrysalis and Lee had to stop themselves from laughing.

"You can see what I mean." Chrysalis said, rolling her eyes at Angelo. Lee, who was done with the flower on her hand, snorted.

"Look up for Chrysalis too," Lee whispered to Valkyrie, making sure both Angelo and Chrysalis heard, "she is manipulating, a prankster herself, dating Sanguine and is insane." At this Chrysalis punched Lee on her arm, while glaring at her.

"Yes, I can say I'm manipulating if I want something, yes I am a prankster, yes I am thogether with Sanguine, BUT I AM NOT INSANE!" Chrysalis said with a growl at the end. Lee just rolled her eyes.

"Let's say that." She got punched again. Valkyrie laughed and shook her head.

"Who is Sanguine?" She asked, frowning. Valkyrie couldn't remember she had heard that name before. Chrysalis opened her mouth, but Angelo was quicker.

"Billy-Ray Sanguine, an adept that can tunneling through walls and floors, always having sunglasses because he has no eyes... Oh, and he is known to be even crazier and more psychopathic than this weirdo." She said, while patting Chrysalis on the arm, who had a frown.

"He is NOT a psycopath." She said between her teeths. Angelo just shook her head and Valkyrie saw Lee mouthing "YES HE IS" to her.

"Of course he isn't a psycopath, sweetheart. I'm just joking." Angelo said, laying her arm around Chrysalis, while looking at Valkyrie and mouthing "I'M NOT JOKING" to Valkyrie, just like Lee had done and Valkyrie had to press her lips togheter to not laugh. Chrysalis atleast seemed pleased.

"Hey, where is Elliot?" Lee asked, looking around the classroom. "Didn't he choose art too?" Angelo nooded.

"Yes, but he has it a different time. I think he has english now, but I don't really know." She said.

"Who is Elliot?" Valkyrie asked.

"Another friend of our that also shares the same selection. He (like us) is also friends with the people in your selection. Really nice guy, shy and tries to make everyone happy. Was raised by wolves. You will know who it is when you see him; he has really pink hair." Chrysalis said, shrugging, before suddenly looking up from her mobile she had started to use again. "Hey, how did you get the same selection as the others? I thought Larrikin or Hopeless would have shared with them. We got to choose who we wanted to be with, so..." she trailed off, waiting for an answer. Lee and Angelo had also looked up to hear the answer. Valkyrie shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't really know any other people before, so I just send in blank to Gor... to the school." Valkyrie cursed in her head for almost saying Gordon, but luckily the others didn't seem to care.

"Huh, weird. I mean, we don't really know you." Lee said, before returning to draw on the table while Valkyrie raised one of her eyebrows. Lee suddenly opened her eyes wide open and looking up again, her mouth a little bit open. "Oh, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just said what I know..." she managed to say. Chrysalis glared at her.

"Great way to develop a friendship, Lee." she said sarcastically and Angelo muttered something in agreement, being to busy with something on her phone. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"She just said what she thought." Valkyrie said. Lee stared at Valkyrie for a moment, before smiling brightly."I like you more and more. Wanna take Angs room? Itis next to mine and she is already getting on my nerves." Angelo frowned, before cracking up in a smirk and looking at Lee. Lee made a horrified face.

"ANG DO NOT..." before she could even finish, Angelo had clicked her fingers. Valkyrie saw how suddenly Lee was falling to the floor, her chair laying on the floor, before with a small thump landing on her back. She groaned before getting up and glaring at Angelo.

"And that, Valkyrie, is why you should never upset Ang." Chrysalis said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, where is the teacher? We should have started for 20 minutes ago." A girl with blonde hair said at the other end of the room. Valkyrie suddenly remembered she was actually supposed to have a lesson now. Everyone looked around in the room, like the teacher would turn up at any moment. Valkyrie knew that if the teacher was 30 minutes late, the class would be canceled. The girl that had been spoken sighed. "I'll go check to see if she is here." she said, before leaving the room. Everybody started to chat again and Valkyrie realised that there was about 25 students inside. She hadn't thought so many would want art.

"I hope she won't come." Angelo muttered. "I like drawing and painting, but I've heard that the teacher almost everytime wants to do something in theory and only draw old fruits or stuff like that." Valkyrie made a small grimace. That didn't sound fun.

"When is your lunch?" Valkyrie asked. She knew that not eveyrbody had the same lunch time.

"Right after this lesson." said Chrysalis, while Angelo said "11:30." and Lee said "After art. The lunch is divided in three periods, based on the age I think.". That sounded logic, Valkyrie thought, when the blonde girl came back.

"The teacher got sick this morning and there is no teacher that can have this lesson, so it's canceled." she said. Some of the people in the room said yay and everybody tried to get out as fast as possibly. Valkyrie, Chrysalis, Angelo and Lee waited a moment, before getting out. Nobody of them wanted to get run over by the other students. Valkyrie saw that Angelo had red converse when they all got up and Chyrsalis had teal jeans with knee highed boots with a high heel. Valkyrie was impressed; she would have fallen with so high heels after some few steps.

"What do we do now?" Angelo asked. Everybody seemed to think for a moment, before Chrysalis started to grin.

"I know guys... We kidnap some of the others from thier lessons!" Valkyrie, Lee and Angelo looked at eachother when Chrysalis said this crazy plan, but then, one by one, they started to smile, grin and smirk when they considered the idea. Valkyrie knew, that if this plan went horrible, she could always call Gordon to keep herself out of trouble; one thing that was good with having the owner of a school as an uncle.

 _Well, this is going to be intresting,_ thought Valkyrie when they started to figure out who they were going to kidnap.

 **I just wanna say, that if I got the characters wrong, tell me in the rewiews or PM me. I want to make them as you described them, so I really wanna know what I can do to make them even better.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If not, tell me (in PM or the rewiews) what was wrong.**


	8. Kidnappin

**I HAVE READ RESURRECTION NOW AND ALL I CAN SAY (because I don't want to spoil anything) IS IT IS GOOD. REALLY GOOD.**

 **It is not my favorite Skulduggery Pleasant book, but it is good still really good!**

 **But now I gotta wait until the next one :(**

 **Thanks for all the rewiews guys! It makes me really happy to read them!**

 **I think there will be Valduggery, but I haven't decided yet.**

 **Btw Snowfrost, I think your small stories about Chrysalis is really fun to read! They are great!**

 **Here is chapter number eight. It is not as good as the other chapters, but I'm in a hurry, so this will do.**

After 10 minutes, the girls had figured out which people they were going to kidnap. They had figured out who of their friends had the same lessons, because they knew they probably could only kidnap people from one class before the lunch started.

They had decided on kidnapping Hopeless, Tanith, Dexter, Skulduggery and Erskine, who all had magic history with Guild; they figured out that they wouldn't mind getting kidnapped from one of his lessons, as they (apparently) were known to be the worst class in school. Valkyrie had been confused at first, because she thought Skulduggery had Magical Theory in the morning, but Lee had told her he had math then. Valkyrie thought he must have thougt of wrong lesson before.

"Wait guys." Lee said and stopped walking. They were heading to Guilds classroom, but stopped, waiting for Lee to continue. "It will be to easy if we use our power, or, more specific, if Ang and Chrysalis use them. Ang will just stop time and bring them with her out of the classroom and Chrysalis can just pretend to be a teacher. That won't be fun." Valkyrie, Angelo and Chrysalis looked at eachother for a moment.

"You're right," Angelo said, but she didn't sound happy. Chrysalis just frowned and crossed her arms.

"Well, how will be do it otherwise?" She asked, not sounding happy. Lee seemed to think for a moment, but Valkyrie was the one to talk first.

"Can't we just use the magic, but not using it to much?" she said slowly. "Like, just stopping the time and drag everyone out? We can't do that. But we can make Chyrsalis to pretend to be someone or something like that, to make Guild not focusing what happens in the classroom?" Everyone was quiet for a moment, before they nooded, Chrysalis with a big smile now. Angelo and Valkyrie also nooded and they continued on walking to the classroom. Once they were outside the classroom, a grey one in the fourth corridoor to the right, they thought about how tey would do this without getting in trouble. Valkyrie looked at the clock in the corridoor.

"It's 11:30, 45 minutes until the lesson ends."

"I have an idea!" Angelo suddenly said, a smile on her face. The three other girls looked at her.

"Can't I just go in and see how it looks like? So we know where a window is if we need to escape or where we can hide from Guild?" Everyone thought of this for a momet, before Lee nooded.

"As long as you don't get caught, it should work. But you should take another one with you so you can see more in the classroom." Angelo nooded and looked at the three people in front of her.

"Can't take Chyrsalis, she would probably just mess something up..." "HEY, THAT'S NOT TRUE!" "... I can take Lee, but I don't know if I can spend time with you alone without hitting you because you would anony me..." "True, but that's just because I want to annoy most people." "...So I guesss it will be Valkyrie." Angelo grabbed Valkyries arm and clicked her fingers and suddenly Valkyrie felt like a wave of cold water hit her, before disappearing. She looked around and saw Chrysalis and Lee standing there, completley still, Chrysalis with a pretty angry face and Lee who looked bored.

"Come on, I don't know how long I can stop the time." Angelo said, dragging Valkyrie with her whe she opened the door. Inside, there was students in rows, some with papers and books and some without. There was a desk in front of the blackborad and a cabinet against the wall. Angelo dragged Valkyrie with her and opened the cabinet. It had shelfs inside, but they were empty. All of the 4 girls would easily fit inside if they needed to. Valkyrie looked around and saw small cupboards against one of the walls. While Angelo looked at the other side of the room, where the windows were, Valkyrie looked in the other direction. Valkyrie saw, in the back of the classroom, Tanith, Skulduggery, Hopeless, Dexter and Erskine, where Guild also were standing. Valkyrie pulled in Angelo's arm and nooded in their direction. Angelo and Valkyrie walked to them and saw Guild, with his mouth open, looking like he had been screaming at them. Everyone in the group seemed bored, except for Erskine, who didn't even seem to realize he was being yelled at, because he wasat the moment drawing a really bad drawing of Guild, that looked like he had 7 arms and spikes for legs. The only way Valkyrie knew it was Guild was because he had written Guild in the top of the paper.

Angelo started to drag Valkyrie with her out of the classroom and Valkyrie looked confused at her, but didn't ask anything when Angelo quickly got out the classroom with Valkyrie and slamming the door, before letting go of Valkyrie. It felt like Valkyrie got that cold wave of water over her once again. She noticed Angelo had gotten a bit paler and was breathing heavily.

"So? What did you see?" Lee asked. Angelo and Valkyrie quickly explained how it had looked in the classroom. After some minutes trying to figure out how they would do it, they had a plan. Chrysalis was grinning like a mad person when they knew how they would to this.

Angelo, who Guild didn't know who she was, walked up to the door and knocked, while Chrysalis, Valkyrie and Lee were crouching where the door would open, so when it did it would cover them. It was not a good hiding place, but as long as Guild didn't look there, nobody would find them. Angelo grinned at the girls before the door opened and Guilds angry face came. Like they had figured out, the door went up to them and covered them. Valkyrie watched in amusment when Angelo suddely seemed to be in panic.

"I need help!" She said, sounding terrified and gasping after air. Valkyrie didn't know how Angelo did it, but she even had tears in her eyes. It really did seem that Angelo had a panic attack. Guild looked confused at the sobbing student in front of him.

"What?" He asked. Angelo started to shake.

"I.. I saw... There is someone... I don't know i-if he is even... Please come!" she cried and pointed in the direction of the main corridoor. Guild looked there but didn't see anything. Students behind Guild were trying to see what was happening, why there was a crying student outside.

"Tell me what happened." He said and stepped out of the dorrway. Angelo just started to cry louder, but she pointed at the main corridoor again. While Guild turned to look there, Chrysalis, Valkyrie and Lee took their chance. They quickly sneaked inside the classroom, where students was lookning at them with big eyes and confusing faces. The three girls didn't even pay attention to them. They heard how Angelo led Guild away and Valkyrie, Lee and Chrysalis got to the back of the classroom, where Skulduggery, Tanith, Dexter, Hopeless and Erskine looking at them in amusment.

"What is happening?" Tanith asked. Chrysalis started to grin like a mad person again.

"We are kidnapping you." She said happily, while looking around the classroom. "If anybody tells Guild about this, we promise some... _accidents_... will be happening to you." she said. All the students that had watched (Valkyrie noticed Scapergrace and Thrasher in the classroom), loked at them, still confused. Lee sighed.

"Should we be going then?" Skulduggery asked. "I can't stand being in a room with Guild anymore." Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, he isn't in the room right now..." She started, but got interrupted.

"I know that." Skulduggery said. Valkyrie grinned. Suddenly, Angelo got in the classroom, out of breath.

"Guild is coming." Valkyrie, Lee and Chrysalis cursed and while Angelo got into the cabinet with Lee, Valkyrie opened one of the cupboards and got in. She saw Chrysalis close her eyes and suddenly, she had a green light around her. Valkyrie, before she closed the cupboard door, could see how she got taller, her hair blonde and her facials started to change. Her clothes changed to; suddenly she had a black dress with long sleeves and black heels. Valkyrie realized she had turned into the principal. She heard when Guild came into the classroom, muttering about useless students and she quickly closed the door. She heard when Guils stopped muttering and stopped walking.

"Good morning Thurid. Could you explain why the students are alone in the classroom?" Valkyrie hear the principals voice and realized Chrysalis could also manipulate her voice.

"Oh, Mrs Storm, I-I was just..." Guild stuttered. Chrysalis interrupted.

"You was just what, Thurid? You now you just can't leave a classroom in the middel of a lesson." Valkyrie could hear how Guild tried to explain.

"There was this student, Mrs Storm, that came and told me someone got hurt, but when we got there, the student disappeared and nobody was there." He said. Chrysalis laughed a cold laugh.

"Am I supposed to believe that? I think I need to talk to you how you teach students in the lessons. Class dismissed." Valkyrie could hear how the class quickly got up and left the classroom and opened the cupboard and sneaked out. Luckily, Guild didn't even see her because Skuldugger, Tanith and Hopeless was in the way. She got up and walked past Guild, that was really pale. She saw Lee and Angelo sneak out the cabinet too. Soon, every student was out of the class room and Chrysalis followed, when they could hear Guild again.

"Wait, you're not Mrs Storm!" They could hear how Guild suddenly realized it and Valkyrie looked at Chrysalis, that had started to change back to herself again. They all cursed and ran, while Guild was shouting behind them. When they got out of the school and hide behind the school, they started to laugh.

"Thanks guys." Hopeless and Dexter said. Dexter continued. "It was getting really boring." Valkyrie, Chrysalis, Lee and Angelo grinned at them. There were other students that had also followed them and they thanked them as well.

"Guild will no be happy about this." Valkyrie said. Skulduggery shrugged.

"Well, he won't be angry at you four. He don't even know who you guys are, except for Lee and he didn't see her." Lee grinned.

"What should we do now?" Tanith asked. "It is about 25 minutes until the lunch starts. Can't we kidnap Fletcher? I want to punch somebody." She said.

They didn't kidnap Fletcher that day, but Tanith still punched somebody. Or, rather, she punched something. She was aiming at Dexter who annyoed her, but he moved and she hit a tree instead and cursed.

The rest of the lunch they all watched Tanith trying to hit Dexter with a stick, while he was running away.

In the end, the stick won.

Don't ask how.

 **This is not one of my best chapters, but I will be gone for a couple of days, so I had to write something before I left.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and tell me in the rewiews or PM me if you want to submit a charachter.**


	9. Fighting class

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay; I've been gone this week (I came home today) and will be gone the next week too, just so you know.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! I love reading them!**

 **I'm sorry Valduggery3 I took away your first review; it had a spoiler in it and I don't want to spoil anything for the next book. I have also read the story you wrote in your review!**

 **Let's continue!**

"Ehm... Guys? You know we start in, like, five minutes?..." Erskine said, looking at his clock. Valkyrie looked up from the converstation she had with Chrysalis, Dexter and Hopeless and looked at her own clock. Erskine was right; the clock was 11:58.

"What do we have?" Angelo asked, frowning. Immediately she got three answers.

"Fighting class," ,"English," ,"Math." Tanith, Skulduggery and Hopeless looked at eachother; they had all said different lessons.

"Okay, who have Fighting class?" Angelo asked. Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Lee raised their hands. "English?" Angelo said, while raising her own hand, like Dexter, Tanith and Erskine ralso did. "Math?" Hopless and Chysalis raised their hands.

"Okay, we should better be going then." Lee said, looking at the doors to the school, before walking towards them. Skulduggery and Valkyrie quickly catched up to her, while the other guys followed behind.

"Do you know who else have fighting class right now?" Lee asked, with a small frown on her forehead, like she tried to remember who had it. Skulduggery answered.

"Elliot and your friend, what was her name again?" Lees frown got deeper, before it disappeared.

"Oh, yeah, Tyra. I wonder where she was at the lunch." she said. "Maybe she got stuck in a wall again; she can really get competitive when you fight with her." Lee said hopefully. Valkyrie laughed, while Skulduggery just shook his head.

"Who of you usually wins?" He asked. Lee shrugged.

"Mostly me; Tyra is even more weak than me."

"See? No problem that she is competitive if you beat her anyway; of course, If I would have fough you two on the same time I would win easily..." Skulduggery didn't finish, because he had to duck for the fireball that suddenly Lee had thrown his way, with a smirk.

"Who would win, you said?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Valkyrie sighed and looked at her clock. They should have been in the classroom by now if they wanted to get on time. Suddenly, Valkyrie heard a shriek and looked up. Lee was laying against a wall and was groaning. She slowly got up and glared at Skulduggery while she rubbed head. Skulduggery just looked at her.

"You started." Was all he said. Lees eyes got small, but she didn't say anything. Finally, they were at the black door. Skulduggery opened the door and walked in, with Lee and Valkyrie that followed after him. Valkyries looked around in the room; they were currently standing in a room with benches around in the walls, that was dark blue and there was a big carpet in front of them. Behind the carpet there was two doors and Valkyrie could see "Changing room" on them. To their right, there was walls with an opening; Valkyrie could hear people from iniside and took a step to her right, so she could look inside one of the rooms. She saw a guy with pink hair, that had a black training gear on him. In front of him, Valkyrie could see a girl with light brown hair with light tops at the end of her head and she had a dark grey training gear. Valkyrie didn't see much of the fight, because the guy took his foot around the girls ankle, so she tripped and fell to the floor.

"You're late." Valkyrie turned and saw a tall, muscular guy with no hair and cold, blue eyes. Valkyrie felt weird when she looked at him, like she just wanted to hide somewhere, but she stayed still while Skulduggery opened his mouth to speak. Valkyrie saw in the corner of her eyes how Lee took a step back.

"We know that Mr. Bliss, but you see..." Skulduggery started, but Mr. Bliss interrupted.

"Do that one more time and you will get detention. Today we are training in fighting without magic; I have already choosen who you will fight with. Go look at the paper over there. I wil come when you are ready" With those words, Mr. Bliss walked over one of the rooms to look how it was going for the rest of the students. Valkyrie and Lee looked stunned after him, bit Skudluggery just rolled his eyes.

"Should we perhaps look at the paper?" He said. Valkyrie turned to look at him for a moment.

"You think Mr. Bliss likes you?" She asked, ignoring his question, while she raised her eyebrow. Skulduggery nooded.

"Wow. You don't have many friends if you consider Mr. Bliss to like you, if I'm right?" Valkyrie said, with a smirk, before turning and running to the changing room for girls before Skulduggery could say or do anything to her. She heard Lee laugh behind her.

* * *

Valkyrie had changed into her black training gear and had her hair in a ponytail. Lee was next to her and had taken of her glasses and had instead lenses. She had swatpants and a tanktop with a training jacket on. When Valkyrie had looked at her Lee had just shrugged.

"I'm not that good at fighting anyway, so why bother bying exspensive clothes?" Valkyrie looked at the paper in front of her and saw her own name.

 _Valkyrie Cain - Skulduggery Pleasant._

Valkyrie heard Lee groan beside her.

"He just had to make me fight Tyra." complained Lee.

"What is wrong with fighting with me?" Valkyrie and Lee turned to see a girl with brown hear, hazel eyes ans a slim body. She had her hair in a ponytail and like Lee, she had sweatpants, but with a T-shirt instead.

"You are just to competitive Tyra." Lee said, like it was a fact. Tyras eyes got smaller.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm NOT."

"You ARE." Valkyrie had by know walked over to Skulduggery who had just came out of the boys changing room, in a dark colored training gear.

"Apparently, we are fighting eachother today." Valkyrie said to Skulduggery, who nooded.

"Should I take it easy?" he asked, raisingone of his eyebrows. Valkyrie rolled his eyes.

"Should _I_ take it easy?" She responded. Skulduggery simply tilted his head towards her.

They found an empty room at the after some other rooms. They walked in there and suddenly, Mr. Bliss was in the opening to the room.

"I already know how you fight Skulduggery and I have heard you got trained by Imelda at the Sanctuary Miss Cain, if I am right." Valkyrie looked stunned at him, wondering how he could possibly now that, before answering.

"Yes, that is true." She said, frowning. Mr. Bliss nooded.

"Then you two should be at the same level when it comes to fighting. Make sure you don't injure eachother to much." Suddenly, they could hear a scream, before they heard Lee yell: "SERIOUSLY TYRA?! HOW DO YOU EVEN DO THIS WHEN WE ARE _NOT SUPPOSED TO USE MAGIC?_ " Mr. Bliss didn't seem surprised, he just turned and walked out of Valkyries and Skulduggerys sight.

"What do you think happened?" Vakyrie asked, turning back to Skulduggery. He just roled his eyes.

"Probably Tyra just got stuck in the floor or wall again; she can go through them, but have it difficult to get the whole way." He said, before he changed the way he was standing. Valkyrie recognized the position; he was in a fighting position. She grinned and mimicked him so she was standing the same way he was.

"Ladies first?" he asked.

"Of course." She replied before throwing a punch at Skulduggery, which he blocked with his arm.

"Wasn't you supposed to be trained by Imelda? It doesn't seem like you have..." Skulduggery stopped talking when Valkyrie quickly threw another punch, which he just managed to avoid, only to get kicked on his leg so he took a step back. Valkyrie got back in fighting position and Skulduggery looked up. Valkyrie met Skulduggerys green eyes, that seemed to be filled with surprize.

"Oh, you will regret that." before he lunged at her. They were soon completley focused in the fight. Valkyrie was surprized how much she had to push herself to get a good hit on Skulduggery, but in some way, she could feel excitment while she was fighting. She couldn't remember the last time she had met somebody who had really put up a fight against her, making her getting exhausted. Skulduggery made Valkyrie use tricks she didn't think she would ever need to do and even then it was still a hard fight.

Valkyrie threw her arm up, dodging the hit Skulduggery had aimed at her, but had to move to dodge a kick, which made her loose a bit of her balance. She quickly regained it, but Skudluggery had seen the chance and had aimed a punch at Valkyrie, which she didn't have time to dodge fully. Skulduggery punched Valkyrie on her ledt shoulder, so she stumbled back a few steps; Skulduggery had aimed on her head, but she had turned her head around in time to take the punch on her shoulder. Valkyrie felt the pain from her shoulder, but choosed to ignore it; she had gotten worse hits before. Instead, she kicked her foot up against Skulduggerys chest, but only managed to kick his arm, leaving his right side uncovered. Vakyrie saw her opportunity and turned, before hitting her elbow into Skulduggerys chin. This time Skulduggery stumbled back and Valkyrie wasn't slow to use this against him. She continued punching and hitting him and managed to get some few good shots at him, before he suddenly threw his arms out, throwing Valkyries arm away and before she could defend herself he had punched her in her face. She was knocked backwards and for a second, her vision was black before she could see again, but Skulduggery had already hit her once again and this time she couldn't keep her balance. She fell to the floor, her back against the carpet under her and was breathing heavily. She heard footsteps, before she could see Skulduggery over her.

"Good fight, but, of course, I won. Maybe one day you will be as good as me." he said, before he stuck his hand out to help her get up from the floor. Valkyrie did a small grimace, before she took it.

"You know, it wasn't that hard to..." Skulduggery started, but suddenly Valkyrie pulled Skulduggery down while she jumped up, getting her feet behind his leg so he tripped and fell backwards, while she let go of his hand. She grinned down at him.

"Who won, did you say?" She said. Skulduggery just rolled his eyes and took Valkyrie hand to help him get up.

"I told you it would be an even match." Valkyrie turned so she faced the opening and saw Bliss standing there, looking... well, bored, maybe, Valkyrie didn't really know. "I think you two should fight more with eachother; it isn't everyday you meet somebody equally as good as yourself, Skulduggery, Valkyrie. It can be good for your training. The class ends in 10 minutes." And just like before, Mr. Bliss turned and walked away. They were silent for a moment.

"Do you know how I know he liked me?" Skulduggery asked. Valkyrie shook her head.

"He calls me by my first name." Valkyrie snorted.

"He called me by my first name to, you know." she pointed out. Skulduggery waved his hand, while he picked up his stuff from the floor.

"It was just because he wanted to be nice; he knew I won..."

"Oh, just shut up, would you?" Valkyrie said, before getting out the room and walking to the changing room.

 **There the next chapter is.**

 **I wrote this in a hurry, just like the other chapter before, so there will probablt be some things in this that is wrong, but it is something. Don't expect a new chapter before next sunday; I will be gone the whole week.**

 **If you want to submit a character, PM me or submit one in the reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Who won? and math

**Greetings everyone who is mad at me for not updating with no explanation! (Please don't hurt me for that)**

 **I don't really have a reason for not updating, so...**

 **I really didn't think this story would get so many rewiews when I started it!**

 **Valduggery3, I really hope your cousin is wrong or I don't know what I will do (BTW I didn't cry when I read your story, but that's just because I don't have a heart. Sorry. But your story** **was really good!). Thanks for the rewiew!**

 **Snowfrost, math isn't bad. It is just utterly boring and confusing. Thanks for the rewiew you made!**

 **Miss Cain, thanks for the rewiew! Your OC is in this!**

 **Guest 676, here is the update. I hope you like this!**

 **There is a dialog between Skulduggery and Valkyrie in this that can be confusing, but I hope it won't.**

Valkyrie saw Lee and Tyra talk with two other people when she was walking out of the fighting room, Skulduggery following shortly after. They had all already changed clothes. Two of them was the ones she had seen fighting before. There was the guy with pink hair, a black and cream coat with jeans and red trainers. He turned a little and Valkyrie could see a green shirt with a wolf head and a necklace with what looked like dog tags. The guy had a blue silked scarf with something golden on the ends, Valkyrie couldn't really see what. There was a girl with brown hair and bleached ends that had been fighting with the pink hair guy before. She had tanned skin, a dark grey tank top, black skinny pants and black sneakers. She also had a black leather jacket that she had in her hands for the moment. Lee had the same clothes like she had before the class and Tyra had blue jeans, a black crop top and black shoes. Lee looked up and saw Valkyrie and Skulduggery and winked.

"Guess who won!" Lee said happily, earning a smack on her backhead by Tyra, who glared at her. Lee raised her eyebrow at Tyra. "Competetive." She whispered to Valkyrie, getting another smack on the backhead, resulting that they started to argue. Valkyrie turned to the other two instead.

"Hello Elliot, Jessy." Skulduggery said to the two people Valkyrie didn't know. He turned to Valkyrie. "This is Jeesy Pointing, a shapeshifter," Skulduggery pointed at the girl, who smiled to Valkyrie, "And this is Eliiot Cain, an adept that can mimic your power. They both share the same selection as Lee, Hopeless and Larrikin," he continued ponting at the pinkhaired guy, who nooded and smiled to her as well. "And this is Valkyrie Cain, an elemental, who is in the same section as me and sadly the idiots that is also there." Elliot raised one of his eyebrows.

"Good luck." He said to Valkyrie, who laughed while Skulduggery rolled his eyes.

"You're not the only one who has said that to me." Valkyrie pointed out and Elliot grinned.

"Well, you gotta need it if you share section with them." He laughed.

"Who won?" Lee asked exicted and Tyra, Elliot and Jessy seemed eager to know. Valkyrie looked confused at them while Skulduggery chuckled.

"We have wanted for a long time for someone to beat Skulduggery in a fight alone," Jessy explained, glaring at Skulduggery, "He is always braging about how no one can beat him."

"Because it is true." Skulduggery said.

"Well, I did win the fight you know." Valkyrie pointed out, earning a cheer from the four other people. SKulduggery rolled his eyes.

"You didn't."

"I did. I was the last one standing."

"But you cheated."

"I didn't. The fight wasn't officialy over and I used that knowledge against you."

"But I got you down first. In a real fight I would have taken you out before you even realized what had happened."

"But I was the last one standing."

"Because you cheated."

"You should always be prepared of the unkown."

"I was. I just didn't think you would be a threat."

"Thanks for that."

"Your welcome."

"I won."

"Maybe, but not in this fight. In this fight I was the one who turned out to be victorius, because you had no chance of beating me. Instead you had to cheat to even consider the possibilry for beating me."

"You're confusing."

"Thanks." Lee, Tyra, Jessy and Ellliot looked between the two, amused and confused.

"Okay, who for gods sake won!" Lee yelled, stopping the argument between the two.

"Me."

"I won." Jessy sighed.

"Guess we will never know." She said sadly and Tyra patted her arm, while Lee lokked disapointed.

"We can just take a look next time they fight against eachother." Tyra suggested and Jessy cheered immediatley up. Elliot in the meanwhile was looking curiously at Valkyrie.

"Where the hell have I heard your name before?" he asked her, frowning. Valkyrie shrugged. She thought he maybe knew her name if he had meet her parents or Gordon, but she wouldn't say anything. She really didn't want people to know who they were.

"I should probably go change if I wanna make it to class in time." She said instead of answering and walked towards th changing room.

"See you later!" Lee shouted to her. She winked over her shoulder before making way into the changing room for girls.

* * *

Valkyrie hurried out of the fighting room and out in the corridoor. She had about 10 minutes until the next lesson, that (Much to her dislike) was math. She had never really gotten math; sure, she could count and all that, but that didn't mean she was a math genius.

She hurried into the second corridoor and looked up and saw a blue door. She quickly made it inside and looked around to see if she could see anyone she knew. She didn't really see anyone apart from Scapergrace and Thrasher and decided she would avoid them at any cost and took a seat in the other side of the room. She got her math book up from the bag and a pen, eraser and a block. She turned teh pages in the block until she got to the last one and started to draw. It was just some doodles, but she didn't care. It was relaxing to draw in it, even though she didn't know what she was drawing. Suddenly, a chair next to hers pulled out and she looked up to see Tanith. Another chair was pulled out on her right side and she looked up to see Fletcher there, who was glaring at Tanith. Valkyries eyes widened when she remembered how they acted towards eachother.

"Bloody hell." She muttered, while looking between the two of them. Tanith raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, faking the happy tone Valkyrie could hear. Valkyrie put her head down on the desk and groaned.

"Why the hell would they put you two in the same class? You two is going to drive me mad!" Valkyrie complained.

"Blame it on Fletcher." Tanith suggested, patting Valkyrie on her shoulder.

"Why should she blame it on me?!" Flethcer hissed at Tanith. Tanith snorted.

"Because it is always your fault."

"It is always you that starts!"

"Becuase you are the most annoying person in the world!"

"Shut up!" Valkyrie exclaimed. She was already getting a headache from the tow of them. She looked up and glared at Fletcher, who looked offended.

"Why do you look at me? It is _her_ that is the problem!" Tanith opened her mouth, but Valkyrie interuppted.

"No, it is my god damn problem because I am the one that is sitting between you, listening to you two arguing!" Valkyrie turned to Tanith.

"Is there atleast someone else that has this class right now that I know, so I can talk to them instead?" Tanith looked at her a moment.

"Yes, Erskine." She said. Valkyrie looked at her for a moment beofre she started to dunk her head into her desk.

"Why. Is. This. Happening. To. Me." She dunked her head in the desk after every word. Suddenly she could hear Erskines voice.

"Hey guys! What is up with Valkyrie?" Valkyrie stopped and glared at him.

"I knew there was a reason I hate math." She muttered. Tanith sniggered. Then, much to Valkyries happiness, the teacher came, a sour looking man that seemed like a soldier.

"My name is Baron Vengeous, but you shall say Sir to me." Valkyrie quickly realized this guy didn't like students. At all. _Great, just what I needed. Someone who hates kids._ Valkyrie thought sarcastically.

"He hates Skulduggery." Valkyrie turned her head to look at Tanith. "Skulduggery may have destroyed his car." Tanith whispered, grinning. Valkyrie raised her eyebrow, but wasn't to surprized. It seemed that Skulduggery was someone many teachers didn't like.

Vengeous (no way was Valkyrie going to call him sir) said to work with page 16-18 and of course Tanith, Fletcher and Erskine started to argue.

"No, I don't bloody know!"

"Shut up Fletcher, I asked Valkyrie!"

"Why ask her when you can ask me?"

"I will gladly make Ghastly hit you Erskine if you don't shut your mouth!"

"What?"

"What is it now Fletcher? Don't understand big words?"

"Seriously Tanith? That's what you can come up with?"

"Oh shut up!"

Valkyrie by now had taken her stuff from her desk and walked away from them, knowing she would most likely hit someone if she stayed. She took a seat in the back of the classroom insted, beside the blonde girl from breakfeast that had glared at her. Valkyrie hoped she wouldn't talk to her.

"What are you doing her." The girl hissed. Valkyrie just gave her a look before returning to her math book.

"Working."

"Why here?" Valkyrie sighed and turned to the girl.

"Because I thought you would leave me alone because you obviously don't like me and I hoped you would ignore me." She said, before going back to her book. The blonde girl snorted, but didn't disturb Valkyrie anymore, much to her relief.

 _Math will be terrible in the future if it is like this everytime,_ Valkyrie thought, only a little bit annoyed.

* * *

 **Yes, a bad ending, but I don't have much time, I will be gone for a week and only have now to write before that. Sorry for the long wait, I will try to make it a shorter wait until next update.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. A normal day

**Hey guys! New chapter!**

 **Can be confusing... But maybe not.**

 **THANKS FOR THE REWIEWS!**

 **thesparrowfliessouthforwinter: No, it isn't Kitana or Mysosotis... It is someone else.**

 **Miss Cain: Sorry, but I can't change the section in the story; but the section Jessy is in is a section where other characters in this story with names is in (like OC's or Larrikin and Hopeless).**

 **Ponybird21: Thanks for you rewiew! Seriously; your rewiews is awsome!**

 **I don't know when the next update will be... Sorry about that.**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

"Hey Val."

"..."

"Val?"

"..."

"Oh come on Val! It was a joke!"

"..."

"You can't ignore me all day!"

"..."

"Oh, I see. Well, two can play that game!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"OH FINE I GIVE UP!... Will you talk now?"

"..."

"COME ON! I'M BORED AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I CAN TALK TO RIGHT NOW!"

"..."

"It's rude to be on the phone when people try to talk to you, you know?"

"..."

"What's up with Val, Tanith?"

"Skul! Help! She won't talk to me!"

"...1, Don't call me Skul. 2, What have you done? 3, Don't call me Skul."

"Oh, I may have... Erhm... _Accidently,_ thrown a paperplane at Vengeous when he wasn't looking... and I _may_ have said it was Val."

"...Why did you throw it in the first place?"

"I was aiming for Fletcher you see, but then Erskine poked me with his pen and I turned to poke him back, but at the same time, Fletcher turned and I wanted to throw the paper before he noticed what I was doing, but I was at the same time turning so... I threw the plane when I turned in hope it would fly and hit Fletcher but it flew all the way around the classroom and hit Vengeous..."

"Okay. And then?"

"Well, you see, he turned and you know... I'm not allowed to go around with my sword... and he looked rather mad... and because I didn't have my sword... I felt like he was going to hurt me if he knew it was me... so I did the only thing I could do... and said it was Val... I'm surprized he thought I was telling the truth, because Valkyrie was in the back, doing math and I was basically next to him with paperplanes I had made all over my bench that I had made in case my first plane got thrashed... I even held one in my hand! But he just said "This is not acceptable in my classroom!" and now Val won't talk to me."

"So... You blamed Valkyrie and he believed you, even though you were the one that had all the planes."

"Correct."

"Well. Looks like he does not like Valkyrie then. He always blames me for everything, so I guess he will do that to you too, Valkyrie."

"..."

"So he will treat Val the same way as you Skul? Tough luck."

"Not Skul. Skulduggery. But yes, he probably will. I have one question though."

"Yes?"

"Why was Valkyrie in the back of the classroom and not with you guys?"

"Oh, I have no idea! Me and Fletcher was having a completley normal conversation, sitting on either side of Valkyrie and she just were like "Oh my, I won't survive this lessons" or something like that. Then she asked us if somebody else was in the class and being the lady I am I answered and said Erskine was in it too and she just kind of looked at me, before she started to bang her head into the bench, saying she knew there was a reason she hated math. Then, when the lesson started she took her things, went back in the classroom and sat next to this blonde girl, I don't know what her name is and sat there the rest of the lesson. Well, until Vengeous threw her out because of the airplane. You really shouldn't throw airplanes Val!"

"..."

"I am so sorry Valkyrie for what you have and will go through in the math classes with those three. I don't think anyone would have lasted more than you did with only them."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That Valkyries math lessons will be hell, Tanith."

"Oh."

"Where is everybody? Why are we the only ones of our friends that is having own studying right now?"

"I have no clue! Me and Val lost Erskine and Fletcher after the lesson ended, but we just thought they were lost. Again."

"Wouldn't surprize me. But everyone can't be lost or have other lessons."

"I know Chrysalis, Shudder, Larrikin, Jessy and China is supposed to be here now. Do you anyone else?"

"Well, Sacaren and Lee is supposed to be here, I talked to them before... Can you guys hear anything?"

"I can."

"VAL! YOU ARE ALIVE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"..."

"And now she died again."

"Shut up Tanith. It is coming closer."

Everyone who was in the classroom (Tanith, Skudluggery, Valkyrie and about 12 other people I'm to lazy to come up with names) was listening to the sound of something stomping... Like a marching band, but with no pace at all. It came closer to the classroom. By now, the students who had drawn mustache on the girl teacher that had fallen asleep in the classroom (Because she thought the class was pointless; the students could just do the studying in their free time!) had stopped, Tanith who had been sitting on the floor jumped up and walked up to a wall and climbed up, before walking on the ceiling until she came right above Valkyrie, who had stopped playing on the phone. The rest of the students was looking right at the door, listening to the stomping sound and... something that sounded like a trumpet?

The stomping stopped right outside the classroom. Valkyrie looked curiously at the door, wondering what was happeing, while preparing herself to beat the hell out of anyone that came through the door if it was necessary. Then, the door opened.

It was a huge disappiontment.

"Why..." Started Skulduggery, tilting his head, one of his eyebrows raised "... is Sacaren carrying a cat, Shudder dragging an unconscious Larrikin with green paint on his face, Jessy having a clownnose with green dots on it and no eyebrows, Chrysalis limping and Lee covered in green color?" China was there too, but she was just reading a book, carried by four guys on a throne. Nothing special there.

"Well, it started as a prank by Chrysalis..." Jessy said, glaring at Chrysalis who was glaring back.

"Who was completley inoccent in this matter... It was Jessy that..." Chrysalis interrupted, only to be interrupted herself by Shudder who was looking annoyed.

"Chrysalis tried to prank Jessy, which succeded, but she fell down a ladder she had been on, after running from Jessy, which made Lee who carried a bucket of green paint to the art classrom loose her balance when Chrysalis accidentaly hit her, so she got all the paint over her. Larrikin got unconscious when Lee threw the bucket at Chrysalis who ducked, so it hit him and then Sacaren came with a cat, saying "She was calling for me"."

"She is named Mrs Slumberton." Sacaren proclaimed happyily and proudly, while cuddling with the white cat. Shudder continued.

"And there is no need for an explanation for China." Skulduggery, Tanith and Valkyrie who had all been listening nooded in agreement.

"So..." Valkyrie said, ignoring Taniths "SHE IS ALIVE!", "A normal day for you guys, I guess?" They all looked at eachother.

"Yeah."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Rewiew if you want because it makes me happy! :)**

 **Submit a character if you want in the rewiews or PM me!**

 **Bye until next time!**


End file.
